Little princess
by Demmian
Summary: Hay vida después de casi un suicidio, pero no podemos hacerlo solos... sobretodo si la ayuda viene de alguien a quien aprecias...más de lo que uno piensa. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I: VIVA**

Nina había perdido mucha sangre, aún así, logró salir adelante. Ella se resistía a volver, todo sería más fácil si muriese, todo acabaría en el olvido de todas aquellas personas que le llevaron a ese estado. Pero los médicos no se lo permiten. Podía engañar a su madre, incluso a Thomas… pero no a un hospital entero.

Día a día permanecía en estado de semi inconsciencia, todo un murmullo de voces reconocibles, pero no queridas. Pudo claramente reconocer la voz dominante de su madre, quien llevaba la voz cantante durante todas las visitas. Sólo hubo una persona capaz de enfrentarse a ella.

_-¿Puedo entrar a verla?_

_-No, Nina está muy cansada… es muy tarde ya, y ya ha tenido suficientes visitas por hoy._

_-Ah… ya veo. ¿No será que no quiere que entre? Porque esta es la cuarta vez que vengo, y usted vuelve a ser el muro que no me deja entrar… pero ya entraré de alguna forma, no lo dude –un largo silencio-. Dígale que he venido a verla…aunque sé que no lo hará._

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte; una vez pensó que fue su mente quien la creó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella tenía que ser real.

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta, y a su madre acercarse para sentarse en el incómodo sillón que tenía al lado. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de ser una dependiente de su madre, ya era hora de echarse a volar… no podía quedarse en el nido por mucho más tiempo… pero ya habría tiempo de ello. Por ahora tendría que descansar, si quería volver a su "vida" de antes.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No era nadie –la misma respuesta de aquella noche.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes… sé que Lily ha venido a visitarme, y tú no le has dejado pasar

-Es muy tarde, y estás cansada.

-Leroy vino ayer mucho más tarde y él si que pudo entrar

-Tenía trabajo

-¿Y ella no?

Su madre guardó silencio a su incómoda respuesta-pregunta. Sólo abrió un poco más el cable de las medicinas, haciendo que Nina guarde silencio y se duerma.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: VISITA**

Había pasado casi un mes desde la noche del estreno; un mes desde que Nina casi se mata, viviendo al límite el papel del cisne blanco. Había dejado atrás sus deseos de suicidarse en el propio hospital, dejando paso a las ganas de vivir, de una vez por todas, su propia vida. Llevaba una semana rebelde, aprovechando que casi tiene el alta, para contestar a su madre. Toda la compañía la había visitado, incluso Verónica, que, aunque reacia, le deseó que se recuperase y volviese a la compañía. Excepto Lily.

Su madre siempre era un muro de contención, podía oír sus voces discutir desde el pasillo, aunque la puerta estuviese cerrada. Así durante días y días, a diario. Hasta que ya no oyó más discusiones. Justo en esos días, su enfermero de cabecera, llamado Edward, le empezó a pasar cartas a escondidas de su madre.

Edward tenía una cara agradable, uno de esos rostros afables para cualquier persona; de carácter tranquilo y con un halo de seguridad tan protector, que fue el único capaz de convencer a Nina de que luchase por su vida sin tener que recurrir a los medicamentos. Alto, delgado, y un poco robusto, de cara fina, sus facciones y gestos le eran vagamente familiares. Ojos azules verdosos, contrastaban con su pelo castaño oscuro, algo largo y revuelto en capas de gomina.

-Parece que tu admirador secreto conoce de sobra al muro que tienes por madre –le decía cada vez que le entregaba una carta-. Me siento cómplice de un delito… no, mejor, soy cómplice de Romeo y Julieta… -sonrió a su propio comentario, y Nina le siguió-. Un día de éstos te va a dedicar una serenata por el balcón.

Mientras Edward le entretenía con sus teorías y ella leía la carta, el enfermero le cambiaba todas las vías que tenía puestas. Ya tan sólo tenía la de la mano, pero llegó a sentir hasta seis vías por todo su cuerpo.

-Edward… -lo llamó, y el joven se dio la vuelta enseguida-. ¿Podrías entretener esta noche a mi madre un rato…? Me harías un gran favor.

-Si me lo pide la enferma más guapa del hospital, sí –respondió de hacer una mueca de pillo, otra mueca que le resultaba familiar.

_Nina;_

_Me siento rara al tener que recurrir a esto, pero creo que es la única forma de poder "visitarte", ya que esa mujer que se hacer llamar tu madre no me deja acercarme. Por suerte, sé de ti por todos los chicos de la compañía, sobretodo de Leroy, que ahora que tengo que sustituirte lo tengo mucho más encima. ¿De verdad pudiste aguantar todo esto? Puf…yo no puedo más… -además, Verónica creo que me hace algún que otro sabotaje, ¿a ti no?-. _

_A lo que iba… casi no puedo ir a visitarte, pero como siempre, tengo mis recursos… esta noche, si puede ser, te haré compañía… si tú quieres._

_Lily _


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III: NOCHE**

Normalmente, a esa hora su madre ya estaría actuando de muro antivisitas, pero esta noche era diferente. Edward había logrado llevársela a la cafetería, y si lograba su cometido hasta el límite, incluso lograría que se marchase a casa. De momento, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Nina sabía de sobra que su aspecto no era el adecuado, pero en un hospital… Ya había anochecido, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –respondió Nina.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, entreteniéndose mirando el ir y venir de la gente a las puertas del hospital.

-¿Llevo un mes intentando visitarte, y así es como me recibes? – la voz de Lily volvió a sonar juguetona y con ganas de enfadarla un poquito, pero ése era su tono más característico. Nina se dio la vuelta, y la miró de arriba abajo, como creyéndose que no estaba allí realmente, como tantas otras veces había hecho.

Lily soltó el ramo de flores que traía, un paquete misterioso y el bolso en la cama de hospital y se dirigió hacia Nina. Al principio, le rehuyó, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que sólo quería abrazarla. Sintió algo caliente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sobretodo porque la otra chica estaba ardiendo. Se sintió a gusto con aquel cuerpo embutido en ropa oscura a su lado, hasta que tuvo que romper el abrazo.

Su cuerpo todavía estaba débil, no podía estar erguida por mucho más tiempo, así que Lily le pasó el brazo tras la espalda y se colocó el brazo derecho de Nina a los hombros. La habitación no era muy grande, pero el camino se hizo un poco largo. Cuando ya estuvo sentada sobre la cama, y frente a frente, empezaron a hablar.

-¿Sabes lo que me ha costado estar aquí?

-Más o menos… tengo oídos, aunque estuviera medio drogada por las medicinas, algo entendía. Y el enfermero me dio tu carta.

-Ya te lo dije, tengo mis recursos… -suspiró y se levantó, parecía algo inquieta-. Bueno… ¿cómo estás?

-Dentro de lo malo… bien. Mañana me quitan la última vía –y le señaló el fino tubo que pendía de su mano-. ¿Y la compañía?

-Vamos tirando… Leroy exige demasiado… ¿a ti también? –Nina asintió-. Yo no estoy hecha para ese papel… es demasiado.

-¿Qué? No… tú eres mi suplente… eres la encarnación del cisne negro… tienes…

-Ese es el problema, sólo el negro. El blanco no existe en mí. Ese papel es tuyo, siempre será tuyo, eres el blanco y el negro, ya lo demostraste la noche del estreno.

-Ahí… tengo un problema –Nina la miró con cara de cordero degollado, sabiendo lo que tiene que contar a continuación, Lily la mira con gesto de querer saber-. La noche del estreno… yo… te maté.

-¡No jodas! –hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero rápidamente pasó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. No sabía que eso complicaba aún más las cosas.

-Bueno…creí que te había matado. Cuando volví de bailar el cisne blanco… tú estabas en mi camerino, preparándote para la siguiente escena. Entonces…peleamos…te clavé un trozo de espejo… y escondí tu cuerpo en el baño. Y luego bailé el cisne negro, perfectamente. Pero luego…viniste a felicitarme, y entonces me di cuenta. No fuiste tú a quien apuñalé, sino a mí misma…

-Fuiste increíble entonces –respondió Lily. No había gesto de miedo o burla en ella, sin más bien algo parecido a alegría. La atrajo hacia sí con un suave golpe de brazo y puso su barbilla en el hombro de Nina-. Muy pocos soportarían lo que tú hiciste, muy pocos sobrevivirían a una herida así, no con tanto tiempo.

-Traté de morir… como Odette. Hubiera sido mejor así.

-¡No digas eso! ¿Qué haría yo entonces? – la cogió de la barbilla, y la obligó a mirarla-. Mírame –le ordenó-, a los ojos. ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Vivir tu sueño? No, no quiero este papel… no soy buena. Sólo… lo he guardado para ti, lo he protegido de Verónica y compañía… -se acercó a su oído, susurrando- lo he protegido para ti.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿No lo sabes? En un principio quise ser tu amiga, ser tu apoyo… para protegerte de esas fieras que pueblan la compañía.

-¿Y ahora?

-La oferta sigue en pie… ¿la aceptas?

Luego de un rato más hablando, alguien llamó a la puerta, y Edward entró. Nina no pasó por alto las miradas entre el enfermero y Lily, era como si… se conociesen muy a fondo. Quizá demasiado. En ese momento sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si algo le pinchase… y le dolía. Quizá fuese la primera vez que no sintiera que le quitaban una vía, sólo se dio cuenta cuando el enfermero salió por la puerta.

-¿Es guapo, no crees? –Lily le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh…? Si… ¿Le conoces?

-Sí… desde hace tiempo.

Ante tal respuesta, Nina volvió a sentir otra punzada en el pecho, esta quizá algo más dolorosa. Pero Lily la volvió a sacar de su ensimismamiento.

-Te he traído esto… -y le entregó el paquete misterioso-. Es un libro, a ver si te gusta.-Nina abrió el envoltorio y vio el título: _Miguel Strogoff_-. Era mío, así que… trátalo bien.

Eran cerca de las doce cuando Lily recibió una llamada. La chica salió fuera, apenas unos minutos, y volvió.

-¿No tienes que volver ya?

-En la carta te dije que esta noche te haría compañía… si querías –le respondió. Nina no dijo nada, no había cosa en el mundo que desease más que eso-. Aunque iba a quedarme de todas formas.

-¿Por qué? –Nina preguntó somnolienta.

-Para cuidar de ti


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV: ADIÓS**

La mañana siguiente llegó irremediablemente. Nina despertó temprano, apenas había amanecido, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, había descansado. Se había quedado dormida mirando hacia la ventana, mientras escuchaba la voz de Lily leyéndole el primer capítulo del que a partir de ahora sería su libro. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, y se encontró a una Lily dormida casi en su regazo, con un brazo como almohada y la otra mano entrelazada con la suya. Volvía a sentir algo con esa mano, después de un mes sirviendo como vía para sueros, alimentos y medicinas.

El cuerpo de Lily irradiaba calor, tanto como si tuviera fiebre; pero tenía un respirar tranquilo y sosegado, como si fuera un niño pequeño que vuelve a dormir tras una mala pesadilla. Nina no podía dejar de mirar esa estampa, era tan tranquilamente atrayente…

Tiempo después, Lily empezó a removerse, comenzaba a despertarse.

-¡Qué bonito despertar con tu preciosa cara tan cerca…! –le soltó como despertador, susurrándole. Nina se estremeció ante tal comentario-. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-No… pero hay un reloj enfrente de esta puerta… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tendría que irme ya… Tengo que aguantar las puñeteras órdenes de Leroy durante toda la mañana, y seguro que nada más llegar me dará un "discurso instructivo"… Además, seguro que tu madre estará aquí en menos que canta un gallo, y no creo que se alegre de verme contigo… y más a solas.

Empezó a recoger las pocas cosas que traía, mientras se despertaba totalmente.

-¿Volverás?

-Por supuesto que sí… llevaba un mes sin verte y casi me muero yo también…

Nina no daba crédito a sus respuestas. Todas llevaban indirecta, de eso estaba segura, pero… ¿por qué ella? Nunca le había oído hablar así a Leroy, a David, a Sergio… ni tan siquiera a Tom y "Jerry" aquella noche… Pero las palabras eran una cosa, y los gestos, otra. Como pudo, se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. Desde allí podía ver la entrada del hospital. Reconoció a Edward, quien tenía dos cafés en su mano derecha y un cigarrillo en la izquierda. Descubrió que era zurdo cuando le quitó las vías, era mucho más mañoso con esa mano que con la otra. Se sentó en las escaleras, junto a una chica. No se dio cuenta de quien era hasta que se dio la vuelta. Lily aceptó el café del enfermero, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, moviéndole suavemente. Pudo distinguir, a vista forzada, una gran complicidad entre ellos, todo caricias y sonrisitas. Una nueva punzada le atravesó…; una vez confundía, dos veces alertaba… pero tres confirmaban. ¿Sentía celos? Quizá, pero los reprime. Era toda una experta en no mostrar lo que realmente siente, por una vez más… no pasa nada. Pero esta vez era verdadero, había estado en su mente desde el principio, y si duraba tanto, con tanta intensidad, no podía ser falso.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V: SALIDA**

Cuando su madre volvió a la habitación, Nina todavía estaba en la ventana, absorta en la visión que ahora mismo más temía. Erica se quedó perpleja ante tal espectáculo.

-¡Nina, ¿qué haces ahí? Deberías estar en la cama, todavía estás muy débil! – fue hacia ella y la obligó a tumbarse en la cama de nuevo.

Entonces se dio cuenta del ramo de flores que había encima de mesilla y el libro de Julio Verne. Indignada, le pidió explicaciones.

-¿Quién te ha traído esto? –Nina hizo caso omiso, le apartó la mirada. Erica insistió, más aún cuando vio la pequeña dedicatoria de la primera página-. ¿Es de ella, verdad? ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

-¿Te importa, acaso? Sí, es suyo… me lo ha legado.

Nina sabía que tendría que aguantar una mañana horrible, pero al menos, con el libro entre las manos, estaría entretenida. Pero con su madre aquí… Tuvo la suerte de que Edward tenía el día libre, pero se pasó a verla antes de marcharse a casa. Ya no lo veía tan encantador y bueno como antes, sino como un posible rival… sentía como su lado cisne negro luchaba poco a poco por salir, pero todavía no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Venía vestido de calle, con ropa oscura… le recordaba a Lily. Traía algo entre las manos, una carta. Entró sin llamar, pues estaba abierto y no había problemas para no entrar, en todo caso, su madre. Pero al ver que era el enfermero, no se negó.

-Hola… ¿te encuentras mejor? –echó un vistazo rápido a los controles, y sonrió al ver los resultados. Nina asintió con la cabeza-. Genial, porque tengo un regalito para ti.

-¿El qué?

-Te vamos a dar el alta –Nina no sabía si alegrarse o apenarse. Por un lado quería salir de una vez por todas de allí, pero por otra… viviría bajo el mismo techo agobiante bajo la tutela de su madre-. Vamos… alegra un poquito esa cara… Así mejor. Saldrás el jueves, por la tarde -. Abrió su mochila que llevaba y sacó unas cuantas hojas de periódicos. Se las entregó-. Guárdalas para que ella no las vea.

Antes de irse, se aseguró que Erica no estaba cerca y le dio un pequeño sobre, igual que el del día anterior. Le sonrió, le pasó una mano por el rostro suavemente y le dio un beso de despedida. ¿Podía cambiar tan repentinamente de idea respecto a Edward de nuevo? ¿Acaso no lo "odiaba" hacía apenas diez minutos? Otra vez lo veía como amigo, y no como enemigo.

Abrió primero la carta, ya que quizá fuera lo más potencialmente problemático. Reconoció la letra al instante. Lily le contaba que volvería a visitarla, que lo tuviera por seguro, aunque esta vez fuese más complicado. Que sabía cuando le darían el alta, y… conociendo a su madre, que el mismo día del alta fuera al teatro, que la estaría esperando en la entrada… con algo en mente.

Las hojas de periódico que Edward le había entregado servían como envoltorio para otro sobre, éste contenía dos entradas para ir al cine, pero sin título. Dentro había también una nota: _ésta es tu noche, pero éste es mi regalo. _No había remitente, y no podía saber quién le escribía pues estaba escrito a máquina. Eso le sacaba de sus casillas.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI: ESCAPADA**

Llegó el jueves, y Nina salió del hospital. Cargaba en una bolsa las pocas cosas que tenía; salió antes de lo esperado, así no tendría que soportar las quejas de su madre sobre el hospital, y su monólogo sobre el futuro que le esperaba. En la puerta, como siempre hacía en sus descansos, estaba Edward, con su rutina diaria.

-No deberías fumar, y lo sabes –le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Soy enfermero, no santo… además, es sólo éste en todo el día –se percató de la bolsa-. ¿Te ibas? –Nina asintió-. Creo que eso no le va a caer muy bien a tu madre…

-Siempre puedes entretenerla un rato.

-Creo que con esa noche tengo para casi un año… por lo menos –calló unos segundos, dio un sorbo al café-. ¿Podría verte un día de estos? Sin tener que trabajar… como amigos.

Nina dudó ante tal sugerencia. Quizá fuese él el de las entradas, al fin y al cabo, él se las había proporcionado. Pero por otra parte… esos gestos demasiado cariñosos con Lily le hacían negarse. Pero también… él había sido el único capaz de devolverle las ganas de vivir, y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ingresada la trató más como amiga que como paciente. Aceptó.

Edward se despidió, su tiempo de descanso había acabado.

Todavía era demasiado pronto como para volver a casa. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron hasta el teatro, el único lugar que podría llamar hogar…tal y como están las cosas. Hasta llegar a los camerinos y las salas de ensayo, tuvo que saludar a todo el que se encontraba, nunca había tardado tanto en llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Cuando por fin pudo entrar, todo se quedó en silencio, parado. Leroy estaba hecho piedra, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Sus bailarines no fueron una excepción…, menos una. Como había hecho cuando fue a visitarla por primera vez, fue corriendo hacia ella, pero esta vez fue mucho más efusiva que aquella vez, llegando a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y levantarla del suelo.

-¿Cuándo has salido? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Lily lanzaba preguntas tan apresuradamente que no le daba tiempo a contestar. Además, el hecho de abrazarla tan fuerte le había hecho daño en la herida del abdomen. Como pudo, las contestó, con una voz tan baja que casi ni ella podía oírse.

Poco a poco, todos los bailarines de la compañía se fueron acercando, dándole de nuevo la bienvenida. Leroy fue el más recatado, además del último. Nina pudo darse cuenta de las miradas de advertencia entre Lily y el maestro.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? –le pidió, casi exigiendo.

La llevó hasta su estudio, le pidió que se sentara y él hizo lo propio tras su escritorio.

-Mi princesita vuelve a escena –comenzó-. ¿Estás segura de que podrás hacerlo?

-Si pude aquella noche, podré hacerlo otra vez…

-Pero la noche del estreno te dejaste llevar por el cisne negro, y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir, si no… adiós espectáculo, ¿has entendido? –Nina asintió-. Adiós espectáculo significa adiós carrera, con todas sus consecuencias, ¿lo harás?

-Si pude en la première, podré otra noche más… sólo dame tiempo.

Leroy se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella, como hizo en el camerino la noche de estreno.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, y espero que a la segunda te haya quedado claro, porque no te lo volveré a repetir una vez más, no quiero que falles: no te interpongas en tu propio camino, déjala ir.

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta y salió, sin despedirse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –casi gritó.

-Esperando –respondió una voz de chica.

Leroy maldijo en francés…otra vez. Cualquier día, sus maldiciones y palabrotas en otro idioma no le servirán para quejarse, todos le entenderán… pero ese día está muy lejano aún.

Nina salía cuando se encontró a Lily respaldada, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, mirando el techo. Se dio cuenta de su presencia, le sonrió y tiró de ella por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la calle.

-Hoy has salido del hospital… y te pedí que vinieses al teatro…

-¿Para qué?

-¿No tienes dos entradas sin título? Una para ti…y otra para quien quieras, a ver la peli que quieras. –le explicó.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo, esta noche?

Lily se acercó a su oído, más incluso que en el hospital, y le susurró:

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII: MAR ADENTRO**

Nina volvió a darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía del mundo de la noche en su propia ciudad. Desde aquella vez no había vuelto a salir, y todo le resultaba bastante extraño y lejano. Pero había un lugar que conocía desde pequeña, sólo esperaba que todavía siguiese en pie. Por suerte, no lo habían derruido.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Lily

-En una vieja sala de cine –respondió Nina-. Solía venir aquí de pequeña… siempre tienen títulos buenos, aunque sean algo antiguos…

Echaron un vistazo a la cartelera, pocos títulos le llamaban la atención. Pero había uno que quizás valiese la pena.

Entraron en la pequeña sala, de unos cincuenta sillones como máximo. El filme empezó; sin darse cuenta, Nina poco a poco se fue recostando sobre el pecho de Lily, como cuando era pequeña. Lily acabó apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de Nina, y al echar el brazo por su espalda, la atrajo más hacia sí.

A mitad de la proyección, Lily sintió débiles sollozos procedentes de Nina. Con el brazo libre la rodeó, como si quisiera protegerla de todo. Cierto era que el filme era muy triste, el protagonista clamaba por su muerte, pero las autoridades no le dan permiso. Su vida postrado en cama es un infierno, no sólo para él, sino para toda su familia. Y es aún más triste si ves esa historia como una historia real, como la vida de Ramón Sampedro.

-¿Estás bien? –Lily le preguntaba cada poco tiempo, sacándola de la historia y haciendo que dejase de sollozar-. Vamos…ven aquí.

Cuando el filme acabó, salieron de nuevo a la noche neoyorquina. Nina no estaba en plenas condiciones, y empeoró su ánimo después de ver el filme. Lily la sacó del cine casi a rastras.

-¿Quieres que te la lleve yo? –le sugirió, ya que la bolsa-mochila parecía demasiado pesada para Nina. Ésta no respondió, y si lo hizo, Lily no le hizo caso. Se la colgó al hombro-. ¿Empezamos de cero?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Imagínate que todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos no ha pasado, ¿qué te parece?

-Vale –respondió la otra chica, después de dudar unos segundos.

En cuanto recibió respuesta, tiró de Nina hacia delante; al notar su rechazo, cayó en la cuenta de la herida. Desistió de su caminar entusiasta para caminar más pausadamente, y para evitar escapes, la llevaba de la mano.

-Esta noche no te escaparás de mí… -y soltó una sonrisita maliciosa.

Paso a paso, Lily llevó a Nina hasta el mismo bar donde cenaron aquella noche. Nina recordó, se resistió a entrar.

-Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo… como si nada hubiera pasado –calló ante la resignación de Nina-. Sin drogas, sin alcohol…

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? Esa noche ha sido dueña de mis pesadillas durante semanas… -le declaró.

-¿Quieres venir…a mi casa? –le sugirió. Nina negó con la cabeza, en un gesto casi instintivo.

-No…quiero decir…sí –asintió finalmente. Lily sonrió ante su victoria.

-Bien…entonces… -recogió la mochila del suelo, y llevó a la chica hasta su apartamento. Por el camino encargó comida china-. Oye, ¿te gusta la comida china? –Nina hizo un gesto de duda, nunca la había probado-. Te gustará, no es tan extraña como nos quieren hacer vender.

Lily abrió la puerta de su apartamento. No era demasiado grande, pero para una sola persona bastaba y casi sobraba. Al entrar estaba la cocina, el salón ocupaba el centro de la vivienda, y a los lados los dormitorios y el baño. Nina se extrañó al ver que el apartamento mostraba colores vivos, incluso llamativos; en comparación con la oscura vestimenta de Lily.

-No te quedes ahí, ve al salón… si le puedo seguir llamando eso –en comparación con su casa, el salón de Lily era un verdadero caos: montañas de ropa, papeles desordenados…

No tardó en darse cuenta de un par de fotos que había en la mesa baja del medio del salón. En una de ellas aparecía un niño pequeño, de cómo mucho nueve años, cayendo al suelo, jugando con un pastor alemán que le llegaba por la cintura. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, largo, y ojos claros. En la otra aparecía Edward, encorvado casi al máximo hacia delante, mirando feliz a la chica que llevaba a caballito: Lily.

Esta vez no pudo negárselo, estaba celosa. El timbre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡A comer! –Se paró en seco al ver cómo Nina observaba las fotos-. Vas a gastarla de tanto mirar.

-¿De qué conoces a Edward? –quiso saber.

-¿No lo has adivinado todavía? –La cara de Nina no daba lugar a bromas-. Ok…sin bromas… Es mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-¡Claro! ¿No ves lo que nos parecemos? –Le enseñó dos fotos tamaño carné de ella y de Edward-. Mismo tono de pelo, mismos ojos, mismos gestos… sólo que él es un tío, esa es la diferencia. Ah…, y ése es él de pequeño, justo antes de caerse sobre Zopper...el perro.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII: PRIMERAS RESPUESTAS**

Mientras cenaban, Nina quería saber, necesitaba saber de su pasado, romper algo de ese halo de misterio que había acompañado a Lily desde que llegó a Nueva York.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste desde el principio que era tu hermano?

-No lo consideré oportuno…además, salta a la vista nuestro parecido… o también el pequeño tatuaje que tiene en el cuello, ¿o tampoco te diste cuenta de ello? –por la expresión que había en la cara de Nina, intuyó que no-. Mi nombre. Aunque tiene otros tantos por ahí escondidos… una cruz de las cruzadas en el omóplato, y un _'Nunca más'_ al final de la espalda.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Otro día te lo explicaré… hoy no me veo con fuerzas para soportarlo.

Decidieron cambiar a temas algo menos comprometidos y delicados con sus pasados. La vida de Nina no había sido mucho más distinta de lo que había conocido, sólo datos como que fue a la escuela e instituto locales, que desde que tenía memoria había enfundado zapatillas y tutús de ballet, que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo ya había destacado entre los de su clase, que hacía tiempo que Thomas Leroy la había fichado pero que nunca, a excepción del Lago de los cisnes, había confiado plenamente en ella. Y para una vez que gozaba de esa posibilidad, la había echado a perder. Dejó salir a su yo débil y quebradizo, ese que había encandilado a Leroy para el cisne blanco: alguien que necesitaba protección, alguien que le enseñase un camino para sobrevivir. Las lágrimas no habían tardado en salir, pero, como experta que era, lograba reprimirlas y esconderlas hasta el extremo, hasta que el dique se rompió.

Rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, dejándose ir por primera vez, liberándose totalmente de la presión que había soportado durante tanto tiempo. Lily había estado escuchando desde el otro sofá, conocía de sobra a Nina como para aventurarse a incomodarla con su cercana presencia. Se había dado cuenta de ello en el hospital, su reacción temerosa al verla en la habitación; cuando despertó y le soltó lo que le rondaba en esos momentos por la cabeza… esas acciones la asustaban, y ella lo sabía…; así que, literalmente, saltó del sofá y se sentó junto a Nina, obligándola a recostarse sobre ella. Las lágrimas, el gimoteo y algún que otro sollozo ahogado no le importaban, mucho menos que tuviese parte de la camiseta mojada de lágrimas. Lily tenía a Nina recostada casi como un niño recién nacido en brazos, como cuando de pequeña había huido de casa sola con Edward, sin nada más. Para calmarla, empezó a balancearse. Al poco tiempo, Nina empezó a quedarse dormida, a causa del balanceo, el cansancio de todo el día, y la calidez y seguridad que Lily le ofrecía.

Lily recostó a la chica en el sofá, con cuidado para que no despertara. Retiró la comida de la mesa y fue a su habitación. Echó parte de las sábanas hacia atrás, y regresó al salón. Cogió a Nina en brazos, y se sorprendió por lo fácil que le resultó. Por el camino, Nina hizo intentos de despertarse.

-¿Dónde…?

-En mi cuarto. No voy a dejarte dormir en el sofá.

Una vez que la dejó, cayó rendida. Lily se recostó a su lado, sin meterse entre las sábanas. La tranquilidad de saber que Nina estaba bien le permitió dormirse sin pesadillas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX: ENTRE SÁBANAS**

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, Nina se despertó de su sueño. Estaba hecha un ovillo, como era su costumbre. Al despertar, la oscuridad de la noche no le permitió reconocer quién estaba a su lado, pero su lógica y su memoria le llevaron hasta Lily. De lo que estaba completamente perdida era cómo había llegado allí, recuerda haberse quedado dormida… y entonces Lily debió de haberla llevado hasta su cuarto.

Para su sorpresa, no quiso salir huyendo de allí cuando vio en qué lugar estaba, más bien preferiría quedarse allí, en esa posición, en ese mismo instante para el resto de su vida. Lily estaba de lado, mirando en su dirección, con los brazos cruzados de una forma parecida a cómo cruza las patas un cachorro indefenso. Sintió pena al ver que ella dormía fuera de las sábanas, sólo con unos shorts y una camiseta de manga larga, al contrario que ella, que, aunque también llevase sólo una camiseta –que por el tamaño debía de ser de su hermano-, estaba entre ellas.

Quiso arrastrarla hacia sí, intentando no despertarla, para taparla con las sábanas y calentarla. Por primera vez, su cuerpo estaba frío.

Cuando casi había acabado su propósito, Lily despertó.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre meterme aquí, y tú durmiendo fuera? –le susurró.

-No quería aprisionarte…

No le dio más opciones de réplica, la tapó y se acurrucó contra su espalda, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Se hizo dueña del hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, hundiendo su rostro allí.

-¿Pensabas morirte de frío? –le susurró de tal forma que tembló, inconscientemente.

-Ya te lo dije antes… no quiero aprisionarte; después de todo… yo fui la culpable de tu herida…y de casi todo lo demás.

-Pero también la única en darme apoyos y ánimos cuando más lo necesitaba… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Necesitaba tu perdón… pero ahora me siento responsable de ti. No eres capaz de sobrevivir a lo que te rodea… nadie te ha ayudado, y yo incluso lo empeoré. De alguna forma tengo que redimirme.

-No tengo nada que perdonar…, lo malentendí todo. Tenía miedo de perder el papel que había conseguido, de perder lo único que podía llamar mío.

-Puedes cambiar las cosas… si tú quieres.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué… y si te vienes a vivir conmigo?

La proposición hizo callar a ambas durante un rato. La posibilidad de vivir por sí sola, sin la presencia omnipresente de su madre, de tomar sus propias decisiones… le hacían gritar sí en su mente. Pero por otra parte… Lily le seguía influyendo miedo, una mala presencia a quien no debe acercarse.

-Supongo que me ayudarás a recoger mis cosas, ¿o no?

-¿Eso es un sí?

Lily se había dado la vuelta y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

-Eso me demuestra que a pesar de todo sigues confiando en mí.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X: LA VUELTA**

Una semana después de salir del hospital, Nina vuelve bajo las órdenes de Leroy. Todos creen que, debido a su estado, Leroy levante la mano. Pero no. El maestro la sigue tratando como antaño, para él sigue siendo esa niña frígida y carente de emociones, la reina de hielo y la técnica pura, la niña que no se lleva por la pasión, el perfecto cisne blanco. Pero también ve que baila el cisne negro con imperfección, sin ver fallos de técnica, dejándose llevar tímidamente. Por ahora es suficiente, se dice Leroy, pero él le sigue gritando, le ordena que se deje llevar, que lo deje todo, que viva el papel. Maldiciones y palabrotas en francés salen de su boca, gritos de desesperación ante la vuelta de la que una vez fue otra de sus 'princesitas'.

Por la tarde, cuando no queda nadie, Nina vuelve a la sala de ensayos. Quiere volver a ser la reina cisne, y para ello debe pulir su técnica. Pero no sabe cómo. Está al límite de sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo y su mente no pueden más, está a un paso de un nuevo colapso. Tiene la técnica perfecta, no es tan frígida como antes… ¿en qué falla? Leroy no le responde, sólo la fuerza hasta el extremo.

La relación con su madre es casi inexistente. Hace unos días que salió de esa cárcel indolora, insensible. Su madre gritaba, suplicaba… pero Nina no volvió atrás. Si pudo construir un muro contra el dolor propio, el ajeno no sería una excepción. Se instaló en la habitación individual de Lily, allí metió las pocas cosas que podían ser llamadas suyas.

Tenía entre las manos una foto de su madre, enmarcada. Sin sentir nada, se desentendió de la imagen y la reemplazó por otra que sí le traería buenos recuerdos. En ella había un hombre, de unos 35 años, con una niña en sus hombros. Eran ella y su padre, antes de que éste se fuera y no volviese nunca. Excepto esa foto, no tiene nada de su padre. Ni un solo recuerdo de los ínfimos tres años que compartieron juntos.

Cada mañana soporta sin quejas el suplicio que Leroy le ofrece. Cada mañana vuelve a oír los murmullos de Verónica y su grupo, el silencio de los chicos y el ánimo de Lily y Sergio. Curioso, el cisne negro y Rothbard, los únicos apoyos de toda una compañía. Siente como su herida se abre, día tras día; cómo Edward se ve obligado a curarla.

-Era cierto, lo de los tatuajes –le dijo una noche a Lily-. No me había dado cuenta. Tu nombre, la cruz y la expresión… un día me tendrás que explicar su significado, me lo prometiste.

-Si te lo cuento… ¿juras no repetírselo jamás a nadie? –Lily exigió.

Por su expresión, Nina supo que el tema era mucho más serio de lo que creía.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI: HERIDAS**

-Aunque haya vivido prácticamente toda mi vida en California, tanto mi hermano como yo nacimos en Florida capital. Mi familia era todo aquello que odiaba, era una familia rota: mi padre era amigo de la vida alegre… y mi madre estilaba casi de lo mismo. Cuando yo nací, mi padre casi mata a mi madre… no lo hizo porque estaba en un hospital, y vigilado. Desde entonces, mi padre empeoró todavía más si cabe.

Hasta ese momento, Lily relataba su vida como si no fuese más que una historia, algo que le sucede a personajes incorpóreos, como si no fuese suyo. Le costaba decir 'padre' y 'madre', personas ajenas a ella.

-Cinco años después, nació Edward –en ese mismo momento, casi deseó llorar, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, su voz la delataba-. Mi padre nos abandonó, mi madre se dio a la bebida…y conoció al peor hombre que pueda existir.

Ya no pudo más, en ese párrafo se encontraba lo peor de su existencia. Quiso esconder el rostro en algún sitio, no quería que nadie la viese llorar, y mucho menos Nina. Pero ésta le obligó a mirarla, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Quizá ese fuera el único recuerdo que tuviera de su padre.

-Pagaba los excesos de mi…madre, pero jamás le dio nada. A nosotros… a Edward… casi lo mata –el sollozo fue callado por el pecho de Nina-. Día tras día le…golpeaba… desde que era un bebé. Le obligaba a no llorar, lo encerraba en el sótano… solo, incluso a veces con él y allí le pegaba una paliza. Casi no había noche en que no hubiera sangrado. Recuerdo que iba por mí… pero yo podía plantarle cara. Pero él era más fuerte… y… él tenía otros planes para mí, yo era su…juguete. Recuerdo que Edward hizo un gran agujero en la pared, en el sótano, y allí se ocultaba. Cuando comprobó que era seguro, me escondía allí… con él. Hasta que un día nos encontró… y no tuvimos más remedio que escaparnos. Edward tenía cinco años, y yo once.

-¿Cómo pudisteis soportarlo?

-A base de llorar y reprimir… y luego escaparnos.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Entramos a formar parte del sistema, nos adoptaron y pudimos escapar de nuestra propia vida. Mi padrastro fue a la cárcel por abuso y maltrato de menores, y mi madre por abandono y por cómplice. Desde el juicio no he sabido nada de ellos.

-Entones os adoptaron y os fuisteis a California…

-Estuvimos algo más de un mes en el centro de acogida, el tiempo del juicio. Nos curaron lo que pudieron nuestras heridas, pero algunas no tenían remedio –se levantó la camiseta, casi se la quita, para mostrarle el corte que tenía en el hombro-. Me la hizo cuando tenía siete años, una vez que logré escapar…pero luego me cogió.

-¿Edward también las tiene?

-Él tiene por todo el cuerpo. Mi padrastro disfrutaba haciéndole cortes…

-Eso se acabó, son heridas del pasado… tú misma saliste adelante,…

-Eres la única persona que conoce mi pasado, aparte de mi hermano –le cortó, y le miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No lo sé, creo que eres…diferente, alguien… que quise y quiero mucho.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII: LO QUE ERES PARA MÍ**

Un mes.

Un mes me había pasado llorando cada noche. Un mes teniendo la misma pesadilla. Un mes temiéndome lo peor. Un mes sin saber nada de ella, sin poder verla, hablarle, tranquilizarla y decirle que siga con vida…

Hace un mes casi la había perdido para siempre; y todo por culpa de Thomas y su madre, de querer vivir la tragedia del cisne blanco en su propia piel, al máximo, al pie de la letra. "Hubiera sido perfecto si yo muriera…", había dicho. Y yo se lo impedí. ¿Por qué? El porqué no lo sé, o no lo sabía en ese momento.

¿Cómo podía hacerme tanto daño? Yo sólo quería ayudarla… no acabar con ella. ¿Qué sería de mí? Hace tiempo hubiera salido adelante, como tantas otras veces había hecho, pero esta vez…

Me asustaba y me atraía; la quería y la odiaba; la quería cerca y lejos…

Me atrae su forma de ser dulce niña pequeña, su inocencia, su pasión y sus miedos. Su forma de mantenerse distante y fría, me gusta ver su forma en que derriba su propio muro, clamando por ser querida y protegida de sí misma. ¿Qué hago yo? Caer, caer a sus pies… enamorada como una idiota.

Esta vez era diferente; siempre había tenido el control, yo era quien decidía con quién y cuando, yo imponía mis condiciones… pero porque el otro no importaba, era sólo un juego… pero ella…

Tengo miedo de perderla si me equivoco, si doy un paso en falso, si la llevo a mi terreno. Nunca antes le había contado mi vida a nadie, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí, nunca me habían preguntado el por qué de las cicatrices, el porqué trato a todo el mundo con una facilidad increíblemente falsa… nadie me había visto llorar, nadie sabía el '_Nunca más_' del final de la espalda, como mi hermano.

Nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca y tan lejos… sufro por tenerte a escasos centímetros de mí y no poder tocarte, protegerte de tus miedos; sufro por ver esos arañazos del hombro, esa cicatriz en tu abdomen…

Soy prisionera de aquel abrazo que me diste para calentarme, de sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío…, tu mirada contra la mía, de tocar tu cuerpo sin que huyas de mí… y tú, distante. Muero por decirte que te quiero, pero sé que si lo hago, saldrás de mi vida para siempre…; cada día, cada hora, cada minuto lo siento perdido si no te lo digo; necesito decirte… que la noche en que conocimos a Tom y "Jerry" me marché contigo… pero esta vez necesito recordarte, sin alcohol en las venas…

Necesito recordar esa noche, sin lagunas: sólo tú y yo, sin problemas, sin tapujos, sin miedo… sólo dos cuerpos que se funden en uno solo…para siempre.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII: VERDADES INCONSCIENTES **

Edward vigiló a Nina desde que entró en el hospital. Veló sus noches y sus días, manipuló a su madre, y la sacó de sus propios miedos.

La dejaba semi-inconsciente, y cuando respondía con completa sinceridad, empezó la terapia. Ellos dos solos, sin Erica, sin médicos, sin nadie más.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nina Sayers

-Bien, Nina, yo soy Edward, y voy a ayudarte a salir de tus propios miedos, tus mentiras y tu lado oscuro… que tu propia mente ha creado. Pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿me la darás?

-Sí…

-¿Qué sientes al ver a Thomas Leroy?

-Miedo…, respeto…, afecto… y odio.

-¿Por qué le odias?

-Porque para él sólo soy otra de sus princesitas… porque… me lo prometió todo y me lo quitó todo… y se lo regaló a Lily

-¿Quién es ella?

-Una simple bailarina… quería quitarme mi momento de gloria. Me… engañó, me apuñaló…

Edward sacaba del subconsciente, cuando la barrera entre nuestros deseos y nuestra razón casi es inexistente. Edward pudo entrar en esa pequeña barrera rota que Nina le ofrecía, le pudo oír hablar sinceramente, sin que su mente rechazara sus ideas y las reprimiera.

Sabía que tenía mucho por delante, pero Nina no le dejó más allá que aquel mes del hospital. Estaba consciente, al fin y al cabo. Poco a poco Edward dejaba de llevarla al limbo para mantenerla despierta, y le contara lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza. Le obligó…no, le ayudó a admitir y luego superar su esquizofrenia, sus problemas de dualidad, y llegar hasta el mismo centro de ellos: Erica Sayers.

Sólo vivir con su punto de vista, bajo un régimen de premio o castigo, como los niños pequeños, o incluso los animales; sin dejarle pensar por sí misma, todo lo proveniente de ella misma era malvado, lo proveniente de su madre era perfecto. Edward le hizo ver lo incorrecto de ese mundo.

-Los deseos son buenos, dejarse llevar… pero todo tiene un límite –le explicaba-. Pero también hay que retenerse, aguantarse y reprimir deseos… en su justa medida. No todo es blanco o negro, también hay tonos grises.

-¿Las pesadillas…?

-Las pesadillas están creadas por nuestra propia mente, nos hacen creer ver un mundo que no existe. Pero no todo lo que la mente cree que es real tiene por qué ser real –Edward sonrió, y cogió un DVD de la estantería-. En esta serie hay un joven psicólogo, se llama Lance Sweets. Tiene más o menos mi edad… y por ello pocos le creen serio. Recuerdo una frase que dijo, y creo que nos viene bien: _'Todas las ratas son grises, pero no todo lo que es gris tiene por qué ser una rata'_, ¿entiendes el símil? No tienes que creer que todo lo que te dice eso de ahí arriba es real, sólo algunas cosas lo son. Sólo tienes que darte cuenta de la diferencia.

Nina iba a marcharse, cuando se paró en el marco de la puerta.

-Tengo un sueño… bueno, no sé si es un sueño realmente…

-Vamos, siéntate y me lo explicas.

-Una noche…Lily vino a pedirme perdón por un problema surgido con Thomas. Me invitó a salir… y acabamos bebiendo y con…drogas. Recuerdo que llegué a casa… muy mal, y solté cosas que no debí. Mi madre se asustó y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto… atranqué la puerta…y tuvimos sexo.

-¿Y qué problemas ves en eso?

-¿Qué problemas? ¡Me acosté con una chica! ¡Una chica, Edward! Eso no está bien…visto. Además…no sé siquiera si es real.

-No está bien visto si tú lo ves así. No tiene nada de malo, sólo es…diferente. Hay miles de personas que son homosexuales… y no sufren por ello –viendo que quería replicar-. Sé que muchas personas no pueden ver eso, lo consideran una abominación… pero luchar contra tus sentimientos sería reprimirlos, y eso es lo último que deberías hacer. Piensa bien antes de hablar, no dejes hablar sólo al Superyó, deja salir tu lado "loco", por llamarlo de alguna manera… En esta sociedad somos libres de opinar… y si no sabes si es real o no… Averígualo primero, piensa y juzga después.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV: BAILA CONMIGO**

Han pasado varios días desde que Nina visitara por última vez a Edward, y le contase su sueño o no sueño. Se arrepentía de habérselo contado, pero necesitaba expulsarlo fuera. Por otra parte, contárselo a su propio hermano… le daba respeto, aunque él le prometió no decir palabra, al fin y al cabo, eran paciente y psicólogo.

Lily notaba a Nina mucho más distante, callada y fría. Siempre estaba en retaguardia, autoprotegiéndose con un escudo invisible. Pero Nina era un libro abierto, Lily sabía de sobra a qué se debía su comportamiento. Ella jamás da un paso atrás, una vez toma una decisión no vuelve sobre sus pasos… pero con Nina, eso es otra cosa. En esos días sentía como si la confianza ganada en los últimos tiempos se hubiera desvanecido, no quedaba nada. Nina mostraba su lado más débil y quebradizo, pequeño y soñador, incapaz de enfrentarse al cruel mundo.

Entonces recordó la banda sonora de una película, en la adaptación que llevó a Edward a subirse a un escenario por primera vez. Eran lentas, pero sin llegar al extremo. Todas con un fondo común, algo parecido a una chica que encuentra a su príncipe, se niega a reconocerlo, pero finalmente no puede dejarse por la mentira de no amarlo.

Puso el CD, conectó los altavoces y atrajo la atención de Nina. Ésta dejó _Miguel Strogoff_ a un lado y la miró.

-Baila conmigo –le pidió. Nina tuvo fantasmas del pasado, pero Lily le prometió no sacarlos-. Esta vez es diferente. Vamos, baila conmigo.

-¿Sabré hacerlo?

-Puede que sí…o puede que no –una de las canciones de la película _'Anastasia'_, sonaba de fondo-. Tú sólo déjate llevar.

Lily había visto tanto a Edward en esa obra de teatro, que aún recuerda los pasos que ensayó con él. Prácticamente ella tenía el control, bailaba lenta, pausada y con algo de inseguridad. Nina apartaba la mirada, su corazón latía cual tambor, notó enrojecerse hasta las orejas. A veces le costaba respirar, y de no ser por Lily, ya haría tiempo que se hubiera caído.

-Mírame –le ordenó. Nina desobedecía-. ¿Tienes miedo?

Al encontrarse con aquellos ojos claros, se sintió morir y renacer al mismo tiempo. Veía miedo y temor en ellos, por igual lujuria y deseo tras ellos. Estaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, podían sentir sus respiraciones.

Entonces, por una vez, Nina hizo caso a las palabras de Edward. Liviano, como el caer de una pluma sobre el agua, fue el beso que depositó en sus labios. No sintió rechazo, sino algo parecido a satisfacción y deseo cumplido. Pero había abierto la caja de Pandora. Ese tímido beso despertó rápidamente su lado cisne negro, pedía, clamaba por más… pero Lily no cedía. Su pícara sonrisa dejaba escapar que sólo ocurriría cuando ella quisiera.

No dejó mucho tiempo de espera. Había clamado, llorado, rogado por esos labios, los había tenido tan cerca, tan lejos… y ahora otra vez eran suyos. Pero esta vez eran tímidos, miedosos… no podía decir que no echase de menos aquellos que casi la dejan sin respiración, aquellos que lucharon por tener el control y que tan rápidamente se dieron por vencidos. Esta vez estaba segura, no había alcohol ni éxtasis en ellos, no hubo palabrotas ni carreras, no había puerta cerrada. Dejó caer sus manos, una le acariciaba el rostro, aquel por el que tanto había llorado, la otra la atrajo hacia sí, prometiéndole que nunca, jamás, nadie ni nada le harían daño.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV: ACCIDENTADO**

Toda la compañía estaba parada viendo uno de los ensayos del cisne blanco, el príncipe y la pronta aparición de Rothbard. Leroy decidió poner a Nina al frente, quería comprobar si sus últimos ensayos habían dado resultado.

David últimamente estaba en horas bajas, pero a Leroy eso le daba igual, era su primo bailarín, el que más destacaba, pero casi no se esforzaba en sus bailes. Sergio parecía una real encarnación del brujo, transpiraba poder y deseos de más, conseguir algo que no tiene. Por eso no le da el papel principal, quiere explotar su rabia y deseos de brillar. Y sorprendentemente, Nina mejoró desde el último ensayo que tuvieron en serio. Mostraba un cisne blanco mucho más puro, mucho más débil, ingenuo hasta el extremo.

Leroy estaba apoyado en el piano, lanzando miradas a todos sus bailarines, pero fijó su mirada especialmente en Lily. Parecía mostrar interés por una maldita vez, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera allí y tuviera que aprenderse la coreografía con sólo ese vistazo. No se movía, no respiraba… tenía toda su atención en un punto: Nina.

En ese momento, su móvil sonó. Salió de su ensimismamiento y descolgó. Sólo escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, apenas dijo dos palabras. Se levantó y salió corriendo sin decir palabra. Pronto aparecieron murmullos, sobretodo por parte de Verónica. Nina dudó unos segundos, cogió su bolso y salió tras ella. Dejó a Thomas con la palabra en la boca. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta salir a la calle, y allí encontró a Lily llamando para un taxi.

-¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó cuando la alcanzó.

-Edward está en el hospital, un coche lo ha atropellado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo ha sido eso?

-Iba con la bicicleta al hospital, se resbaló y el coche de atrás le ha dado un buen golpe –un taxi paró y ambas subieron-. Al hospital central –dijo al taxista-. Por "suerte" sólo se ha golpeado con el capó y el parachoques… y al parecer sólo tiene una costilla rota y varias lastimadas.

Lily pasó casi todo el camino mirando por la ventana, en un intento de no pensar cómo estaría Edward. No reía, no lloraba, no estaba triste. Nada, su rostro era completamente inexpresivo. Nina hubiera soportado una situación así antes, pero en esos momentos era lo único que no podía cargar. Fue por ello que se acercó a Lily, aunque ésta pareció no notarlo, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le permitió recostarse sobre ella. La mano libre la pasó suavemente por su barbilla, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarla. No mostraba emociones, las escondía tras un muro de insensibilidad.

-Verás como todo saldrá bien-le susurró.

En respuesta, Lily sólo se contentó con un casto beso debajo de la mandíbula, uno de los puntos débiles que conocía de la chica que la protegía de sí misma, en uno de los pocos recuerdos completos que tiene de aquella noche. Al contacto con sus labios se ruborizó levemente, pero el inconfundible hormigueo de la atracción no la abandonó en todo el viaje.

Al llegar al hospital, Lily fue directa a recepción, para la habitación de su hermano.

-Disculpe –pidió al recepcionista-. ¿La habitación de Edward Anthony Morhange?

-La 237.

Se despidió con un "gracias", y marchó en dirección a la habitación. En un momento sin pensar, instintivamente agarró del brazo a Nina, como si temiera lidiar con lo que se encontrase. Nina se zafó de su brutal movimiento, y como ya hiciera en el taxi, le pasó el brazo tras la espalda, convirtiéndose en su apoyo.

-Nunca me dijiste tu apellido.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste –le respondió-. Mi padre era francés, el adoptivo… ni siquiera recuerdo mi apellido real.

-Pues no lo hagas.

Edward estaba tumbado hacia arriba, el torso al descubierto con una faja apretada hasta el extremo. Tenía varios rasguños en las manos y en la cara. Para distraerse, leía como podía un libro de Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Por qué os quedáis en la puerta? Entrad, ya os había oído –les sugirió.

-No lo tengas tan afinado, hermanito…-le respondió- sólo para estos casos. Presta más atención cuando vayas por la carretera, y menos cuando estés tumbado…

-Me resbalé, ¿vale? Yo no tuve la culpa… Nina, ¡ayúdame!

-Vamos… no le eches ahora la bronca, Lily.

Tiempo después, Nina se marchó para dejar a los hermanos hablar de temas que sólo a ellos dos les incumbían.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI: MENTIRAS**

Cuando Nina se fue, Lily cerró la puerta casi por completo; no le interesaba que nadie fuera a visitar a Edward en ese momento. Se fue a la ventana, que estaba abierta, y encendió un cigarrillo. Edward se incorporó como pudo, odiaba hablar estando recostado.

-¿Estuviste en su casa, verdad? Aquella noche –su hermano siempre era claro, jamás usaba indirectas con ella.

-Sí… pero apenas recuerdo nada. Todo está borroso, tengo lagunas en mi memoria…

-¿Quieres olvidar o prefieres mantener ese recuerdo?

-No lo sé… si lo tuviera completo me lo quedaría, pero de esta manera… Pero ella cree que fue un sueño, así se lo hice creer al día siguiente, en el ensayo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Para protegerla… de mí y de ella misma. Quiero decir… tú has visto cómo era su madre, la tenía completamente sometida a ella… si le llego a decir la verdad, creo que la cosa hubiera acabado mucho peor de lo que fue.

-Ah…muy buena idea… ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Acaso no sabes que no distinguía la realidad de la fantasía? –Edward se iba enfureciendo-. ¿Qué hiciste después?

-Su madre me echó…, y me dijo que le mintiera. Por eso me comporté así –dio una última calada y lo tiró por la ventana. Se acercó a la cama de hospital-. ¿Tiene arreglo?

-Nina no sabe si pasó de verdad o no… pero de lo que sí está segura es de que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar –su enfado desapareció, más rápido incluso de lo que había aparecido. Miraba en todas direcciones, buscando apoyos en los que soportar su teoría-. No debe saber que me he enterado por otros medios de su "sueño real", y mucho menos que me lo has dicho tú. No sé… haz algo para que recuerde, cualquier cosa…pero que no le haga daño.

No se percataron de que hablaban demasiado alto para tratarse de un tema tan personal, a veces incluso podía oírse desde el propio pasillo. Nina volvía después de un rato, Leroy estaba más cabreado que nunca, y les pedía…u obligaba, que volvieran de una maldita vez. Nina había intentado aplacarle, pero su paciencia se había acabado. Cuando llegó a la puerta, oyó la conversación de los hermanos. Tanto uno como otro le habían mentido; uno le dijo que jamás revelaría sus secretos, el otro le diría siempre la verdad y la protegería… mentira, todo mentira… ¿Acaso existe la palabra _confiar_ para ellos? ¿La palabra _secreto_? Se enfrentaba a otra traición, esta vez por partida doble.

-¿Qué quieres de ella?

-¿Que qué quiero? Con una sola palabra puedo decírtelo: todo. Pero Nina apenas me da mínimos regalos. Logré que llegara a confiar en mí, pero luego en un par de días, volvimos a estar como al principio… Odio verla así, Anton… no puedo con ello. Necesito verla más fuerte, más segura de sí misma…

-Ya lo hace, sólo debes darte cuenta.

-Pero tú sólo la ves de vez en cuando. Yo no. Está conmigo siempre, y lo mismo es ahora la persona más fuerte del mundo, como que dentro de un minuto se desmorona como un castillo de naipes… No puedo verla sufrir, odio verla ausente.

-Tú eres su medicina… sólo tienes que ganártela.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII: ¿POR QUÉ?**

Nina sólo oyó aquello que más daño podía hacerle. Se esperaba una traición, pero vino por partida doble. No volvió a la habitación, sino que esperó todo el tiempo en la entrada. Estaban casi en febrero, y ya el tiempo era soportable. Por suerte, el viento era algo frío, y podía mantener su mente ocupada en otros temas que no fuesen ni Lily ni Edward.

El tiempo de los ensayos había pasado ya cuando Lily volvió. No le importó, ya tenía su vuelta asegurada. Hace poco Leroy le había llamado, le riñó y le felicitó por su casi perfecto ensayo general… la perfección no existe, ya lo había asumido. Y no tenía por qué temer perderlo.

-¿He tardado mucho? –preguntó Lily cuando se reencontraron.

-Depende de cómo calcules el tiempo. Los ensayos han acabado, y tenemos la tarde libre.

-¡Genial! ¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio? Necesito que me dé el aire.

Edward le había enseñado a no reprimir ni a expulsar de golpe sus emociones, así que esperó a estar en un lugar más tranquilo para pedirle explicaciones.

Media hora después llegaron a un parque cercano, con un bar en la entrada. Allí almorzaron y luego se perdieron por los jardines.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? –preguntó Nina, sin rodeos.

-¿Mentirte, cuándo?

-No sé, dímelo tú. Mi sueño, tu explicación al día siguiente… con el pretexto de protegerme. Y Edward tampoco se queda corto. El niño psicólogo que respeta la intimidad de sus pacientes… ¡y una mierda!

-Eh...eh…para el carro –literalmente, la frenó-. Déjame explicarme…

-¿Para qué, para que me sigas mintiendo? ¿Por qué me mientes, por qué me proteges, por qué eres tan buena conmigo…? No sé qué pensar de ti. Un día te odio, al siguiente te quiero… te quiero cerca y a la vez lejos… Dime, ¿por qué?

Se sentaron en la hierba, Nina empezó a golpearla desde casi el instante en que empezó a rogar respuestas, respuestas útiles para su cabeza. Poco a poco empezó a sollozar, hasta acabar en un lagrimeo constante, una mezcla de ira, de incomprensión, de deseos de saber y de amor reprimidos.

Lily dejó que llorase todo lo que tenía por dentro, que se tranquilizara. Acabaron tumbadas sobre la hierba, Lily con un brazo como almohada y ella misma como almohada de Nina.

-La noche que te llevé de bares… sí, te eché éxtasis en la bebida. Te emborrachaste y te colocaste… bailamos…

-Y te llevé a casa conmigo… pero ya sé que eso no fue real.

-Te equivocas. Pasó de verdad –Nina se levantó de un respingo.

-No puede ser… tú me dijiste…

-Tu madre me obligó. Me echó de tu casa, y me obligó a mentirte –Lily la imitó, colocándose a escasos centímetros de ella-. Sabía que tú no distingues entre realidad y fantasía, y se aprovechó de eso… y de mis lagunas en la memoria.

-Si tanto quieres protegerme… ¿por qué ocultaste esa realidad?

-La reprimirías; no la aceptarías. Si casi no aceptas una relación entre hombre y mujer… imagínate una sola noche de juerga con una chica…conmigo.

-Edward me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

-¿Por eso aceptaste bailar conmigo hace un par de días?

-Por eso… y porque soportas todos mis problemas, sin quejarte.

-¿Qué problemas? Yo no veo ninguno –chocó su frente con la de Nina-. Para mí eres perfecta… -obligó a Nina a tumbarse, Lily se sentó encima de ella y acercó su rostro al de Nina- con todas sus letras.

Lily pasó un dedo por los labios de Nina, que al contacto los abrió levemente. Entonces aprovechó y fundió sus labios con los de Nina, pero esta vez no se reservaba nada para el final, nada ocultaba, mostraba sus cartas desde el principio.

Recordó la noche del éxtasis, este beso recordaba a los salvajes de aquella vez. Nina intentaba mostrarse valiente…pero nada sabía de este mundo. Se dejaba llevar, se dejaba llevar en su baile particular con Lily… aunque fuera en el césped del parque.

-¿Qué…qué quieres de mí? –logró preguntar.

-Te quiero a ti…siempre –respondió tajante Lily, justo antes de callar una queja de Nina con un sonoro beso.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: ÚLTIMA FUNCIÓN**

Toda la compañía se sorprendió al ver que Nina retomaría su papel de reina cisne en la última función de la temporada. Al estar tanto tiempo alejada de los escenarios, Nina sentía los mismos nervios como si fuese la primera vez.

Nina estaba en su camerino, tenía cinco minutos antes de salir. Entonces, alguien llamó.

-¿Seguro que estás preparada? –Leroy, aunque le había vuelto a confiar el papel, también sentía los nervios del estreno, los nervios al fracaso. Nina le dirigió una mirada abrumadora, le quemaba casi. Leroy asintió-. Así me gusta. Vamos, sal y asómbralos a todos… princesita.

-No me llames así, Thomas -Leroy se sorprendió, nunca le había replicado-. Yo no soy otra de tus princesitas…ya no.

Dicho esto salió, dejando a Leroy con la palabra en la boca. Éste sonrió ante el drástico cambio de su prima bailarina.

Cuando llegó al escenario, David apenas había empezado a bailar su solo. Nina estaba tan absorta en el príncipe, que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien clamaba su atención.

-¡Hey! –A la tercera o cuarta vez, la llamada de Lily dio resultado-. Ya era hora de que salieras, me gustaría animarte…antes de tu gran salto.

Lily estaba detrás de ella, la abrazó, hundió la barbilla en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro y empezó a balancearse con Nina.

-Tengo una sorpresita para ti…-le susurró-. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta la noche…y si bailas como regalo de Dios –se separó un poco de Nina, quedando un poco frente a frente-. Bésame.

-No quiero-mintió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te lo mereces…porque ya me robaste uno.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ya son dos…-le dijo antes de coger rápidamente su rostro con las manos y obligarla a besarle-. Y así seguirá siendo hasta que cedas… cosa que no tardará mucho.

Se escapó antes de que Nina pudiera darle réplica. A los pocos segundos, uno de los operarios le pedía que se preparase para salir, el solo de David casi había acabado.

Cuando salió al escenario, miles de recuerdos volvieron y revolotearon en su cabeza. Las dobles, la caída, la mirada de desesperación de Leroy… como pudo, las apartó de su yo consciente y dejó que su lado cisne blanco se luciera.

Logró ser un cisne blanco mucho más puro y virginal de lo que había sido la noche del estreno, una dulce princesita que necesitaba de la promesa de amor verdadero que el príncipe le prometía. Y su caída, su engaño y el del príncipe por parte de Rothbard, por parte de un Sergio completamente absorbido por su alter-ego en la función.

En el descanso, rápidamente se cambió: del blanco al negro, del bien al mal, de la pureza a la sensualidad, de Odette a Odile.

Esta vez no tuvo interrupciones, ni llamadas para que se diese prisa. Esta noche no. Esta noche era su noche. Y ella lo sabía.

Volvió al escenario, y allí se sincronizó con Sergio hasta el extremo, a veces incluso parecían un mismo bailarín, un mismo personaje, una misma idea…pero dos cuerpos. Esta noche el príncipe estaba verdaderamente asombrado por Odile, esa figura sensual y explosiva, atrayente y distante, fría y calculadora, ardiente y débil… todo para su engaño, el de Leroy y el del público…y el deleite de Lily. Nunca había visto a Nina así, ni tan siquiera en la discoteca, cuando el éxtasis corría como la sangre por sus venas.

Quedaba demostrado, Nina podía ser tanto el cisne blanco como el negro, estaba por encima de ello, podía hacerlo sola…sólo necesitó un pequeño empujón. Y Lily había sabido proporcionárselo.

Y tan pronto como llegó el cisne negro, se fue. Nina volvió a ser esa princesita necesitada de cariño, y ahora engañada, víctima de una traición…tanto o más que el príncipe. ¿Qué le quedaba? Nada. La promesa de amor verdadero, rota. Rothbard había vencido. ¿Qué hacer? Acabar…acabar con todo, acabar con ella misma.

Recuerda las palabras de Leroy: _"Has saboreado tu sueño, lo has tocado… sólo para ver que se hacía trizas. Tienes el corazón roto, herido…Tu fuerza vital se desvanece, te desangras. El cisne negro te ha robado tu amor…sólo hay una forma de acabar con el dolor. No sientes miedo…, aceptas tu destino…"_, y salta. El último salto, el último vuelo del cisne blanco, de Odette y de Nina.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX: ÉXTASIS**

Nina y Lily habían conseguido "huir" de la fiesta que tradicionalmente se celebraba después de un estreno o del fin de la temporada. Leroy les había dado el pase libre, claro que antes habían tenido que soportar la fiesta como todos, pero en "regalo" por su brillante actuación, Leroy les dejaba el resto de la noche libre.

Era más de medianoche cuando llegaron al apartamento, sin drogas, sin alcohol en las venas. Nada. Esta vez no. Esta noche no estaría nublada, ni habría errores, ni mentiras, ni chantajes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer contigo hoy cuando mañana no tenemos nada que ensayar? –preguntó perversamente.

-Tal vez… ¿acabar lo que tú empezaste? –Lily había encontrado la cremallera del vestido de Nina, éste ya había llegado al suelo-. Aunque te recuerdo que estás castigada…

-¿Todavía? –Su vestido también había llegado al suelo, ahora que ambas estaban en ropa interior sintió cómo su deseo aumentaba, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse-. Yo con regalos y tú me castigas…Eso no es justo, mi princesita.

No debería haber dicho eso, lo sabía. Nina se heló, no quería que la volvieran a llamar así. Pero esta vez no era otra del montón, esta vez era "su princesita", y así lo había remarcado.

Lily se había equivocado, pensó. Poco a poco se fue separando de Nina, sabiendo lo fría que se volvía después de un error. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así. Nina le impidió que se fuera, que se sintiera culpable por su desliz. Le cogió la barbilla, y en un fugaz movimiento depositó sus labios sobre los de Lily.

-¿Por qué huyes? –preguntó Nina

-No debí llamarte así…lo siento

-Pedir perdón es un signo de debilidad, y yo sé que tú eres de todo menos cobarde

El miedo a la pérdida desapareció de pronto, siendo reemplazado de nuevo por deseo y pasión, venido en parte por un beso ansioso de Nina, pedía a gritos una respuesta. Y Lily no se hace de rogar.

Le hizo una pequeña jugarreta, de modo que cayeron en el sofá, quedando ella encima de Nina. Podía sentir en sí misma los latidos de Nina, le golpeaban en su propio corazón. Se sentó encima de ella, impidiéndole el escape, además…le resultaría mucho más fácil "domar" el lado cisne negro que había dentro de esa chica que tanto necesitaba.

Empezó a darle besos cortos y demasiado castos para ese lado oscuro, Nina imploraba por más…pero estaba en clara desventaja. Lily le había agarrado de las muñecas, la tenía aprisionada, de forma que luchase…pero que supiera quién tenía el mando en este delicioso juego. Poco a poco los besos se volvieron más largos, más apasionados, más atrayentes. Nina seguía quejándose, se removía en el mínimo espacio que Lily le ofrecía. Hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más el abuso de poder de Lily, no le gustaba tanto control. En un rápido movimiento, dejó caer a Lily en el suelo, de forma que ahora era ella la que estaba encima.

-¿Quién manda ahora?

-Tú…por poco tiempo-se escapó de su "trampa" y llegó al final del salón. Le hizo una burla y le indicó que la siguiera. Nina llegó, pero Lily seguía retrocediendo. Habían llegado a la habitación. Con un giro rápido, se intercambió con Nina, y de un débil pero efectivo empujón la tiró sobre el colchón-. Muy poco tiempo, mi princesita.

-¿Éste era tu regalito para mí?

-Uno de ellos –la calló con besos y caricias; le divertía ver, oír y sentir cada reacción de Nina a sus acciones-. Y creo que es más cómodo una cama que un sofá.

-Eres lista…-sintió un escalofrío y soltó un pequeño gemido al notar que Lily intentaba quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba encima.

-Tranquila… -le susurró. La cogió de las manos y las llevó a su espalda, al broche de su sujetador-. Tú sólo déjate llevar, como el cisne negro. Sin coreografía, sin reglas…tú y yo.

Le costó llegar a confiar plenamente en Lily. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, y difícilmente podía desecharlos. Pero esta vez no se mantuvo tan pasiva, tenía muy poca experiencia, casi inapreciable…, pero tuvo su parte de dominio. Aún así, siguió las directrices de Lily: sin reglas, sin coreografías… Sentía cómo su temperatura y su deseo subían, había aprendido cómo moverse, cómo dar y recibir…hasta cierto punto. La paciencia de Lily había tocado fin. Nina tembló al notar la mano de Lily sobre su sexo.

-Cálmate –le aconsejó-. Relájate…y nos irá mejor.

Decenas de palabras dulces acompañadas de de besos y pequeñas y a veces molestas mordeduras hacían que ambas se perdieran en un mundo que sólo a ellas les pertenecía.

Poco después repitió el mismo gesto cuando sintió a Lily dentro de ella. Los movimientos y embestidas lentas hacían que su miedo bajara. Cuando dejó claro que no tenía más trabas en la cabeza, entonces empezaron su baile particular, la función, sin ensayos, sin guión. Las palabras eran cada vez más ininteligibles, mezcladas con jadeos y gemidos en parte sofocados, pero que la falta de oxígeno dificultaba su entendimiento. La lenta danza del principio dio paso a una casi lucha, numerosas marcas se habían quedado por el camino. La mano de Lily se movía cada vez más rápido y con más movimientos conjuntos; oleadas de placer que llevaban a Nina un peldaño más cerca del séptimo cielo.

-N… no respires –logró susurrar Lily en una de su embestidas

-¿Por…?

Lily no le dejó preguntar. Puso su mano libre en el vientre de Nina, la mezcla entre las duras embestidas y la delicadeza del tacto y el suave masaje la hacían acercarse a tal éxtasis, que lo único capaz de acercársele, y la distancia era casi infinita, fue la noche del estreno, cuando bailó el cisne negro.

Un éxtasis que cualquiera querría repetir.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX: VEN CONMIGO**

-Abre los ojos…-alguien le susurraba desde hacía tiempo.

Eran pasadas las once cuando Nina despertó. Se asustó un poco al ver la hora que era, pero hizo cálculos rápidos, al fin y al cabo apenas había dormido unas cuatro horas. Se levantó, y se puso los pantalones y la camiseta que había en un rincón de la habitación. Justo cuando terminó de vestirse, Lily apareció por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, princesita?

-Tarde o temprano tendré que levantarme… ¿o me lo vas a impedir?

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Lily fue hacia ella y la volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, quedando ella arriba.

-Pues sí que te lo voy a impedir –le apartó el pelo de la cara y le regaló un cariñoso beso-. Me gustaría quedarme así, en este momento…para toda la vida –le dijo mientras se echó a un lado, volviendo a Nina con ella-. Sin preocupaciones… y contigo. Y también me quedaría así todo el día –porque razones y excusas no me faltan-, pero el desayuno está en la mesa –se volvió a dar la vuelta, pasando por encima de Nina y cayendo de pie en el suelo; en cuanto se apoyó tiró de Nina hacia sí- y por una vez que me sale el café decente me gustaría compartirlo contigo. –La besó rápidamente y luego tiró de ella hasta el salón.

El desayuno se componía de café, zumo, tostadas, frutas y algo de bollería.

-¿Acaso intentas chantajearme de algo? –hizo la mueca que tan acostumbrada estaba a hacer-. Que te conozco…pequeñaja.

-Puede ser… -puso cara de niña mala e interesante, se levantó y se puso detrás de Nina. La abrazó y le susurró al oído-. Ven a California, ven conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿A California…cuándo? –Nina dudaba, a la vez que mostraba desconcierto.

-Estamos de vacaciones, y allí el tiempo es muchísimo mejor que el de Nueva York –le explicó-. Además…creo que estarías mucho mejor si te diera algo el sol, eres demasiado pálida para mi gusto.

-¿Te metes conmigo?

-No, sólo te aconsejo. Ya me ocuparé yo de que no escapes del astro rey… Vamos, vente conmigo…mi princesita.

-Lo haré si…-Lily temía la condición- ¿Has montado todo esto para convencerme?

-En parte sí –le contestó-. Pero también quería prepararte un desayuno en condiciones por una vez…más que nada porque siempre voy tarde a cualquier lugar, y luego podré echártelo en cara cada vez que quiera.

-Nunca has hecho eso, al menos mientras he vivido contigo.

-Ya…pero entonces era entonces, y ahora es ahora…y además estás conmigo, así que ve acostumbrándote


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI: HOLIDAYS**

Ésa fue quizá la primera vez que Nina estaba tan lejos de su casa. Había ido de vacaciones antes, por supuesto, pero nunca a la otra parte del país. Y se sorprendió al ver que la vida rebosaba en aquel lugar.

Siempre que había oído hablar de San Francisco, a su cabeza sólo venían connotaciones negativas: un próximo terremoto, Alcatraz, barrios bajos…un lugar totalmente opuesto a su conocida Nueva York. Pero ahora que lo había visto, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos, la percepción cambia totalmente.

-¡Nina! –Lily llamó. Ella estaba muy acostumbrada a ver esta ciudad, al contrario que Nina, que preferiría quedarse a ver casi todos y cada uno de los edificios, fueran importantes o no.

Sus equipajes estaban ya en el taxi cuando Nina llegó. El taxista, cuyo nombre era Michael, resultó ser un tipo muy simpático, en parte porque era cómico amateur, en parte porque tuvo la amabilidad de contar la historia de los edificios más emblemáticos y sobre todo porque no les recriminó nada de lo que estuvieran haciendo en el sillón de atrás. Como el viaje era un poco largo, ya que el aeropuerto estaba saliendo bastante del centro, y la casa de Lily también oscilaba entre las afueras, una cálida conversación no les hizo nada mal.

-Y decidme, ¿es muy difícil eso del ballet? –preguntó-. Porque por lo que he visto, y oído, es más que doloroso.

-Depende de cómo lo veas, pero generalmente es muy doloroso…-Lily respondió. En un rápido movimiento se zafó de todas las defensas de Nina y la obligó a recostarse sobre ella-. Pero aquí tienes a mi princesita que es la excepción a toda regla

-Lo que tú digas… ¡ja! Practica más y tendrás resultados… -se echó hacia delante, como si no quisiera que Lily se enterase de lo que tuviera que decir-. Pero esta pequeñaja aquí presente hace de todo menos lo correcto… Aunque para enseñarle ya estoy yo…

Una media hora después llegaron a las afueras. Michael se despidió de ellas y se marchó de nuevo por el centro de la ciudad. Las había dejado a las puertas de una urbanización, y por el olor a sal, también muy cerca de la playa.

-¿Estás preparada para una ducha a diario de…tierra? Porque pienso bajarte todos y cada uno de estos días a la arena, y te aseguro que pocas veces querrás quitártela de encima –dijo pícaramente Lily.

Llegaron a una parcela grande, con aparcamiento delantero y jardines a los lados. La casa tenía dos pisos; cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, un salón central que servía como punto de partida al resto de habitaciones y una biblioteca llena hasta la médula de libros. Curiosamente, la habitación de al lado era la de Edward. Sólo parte de la vivienda tenía dos pisos, aquellos que correspondían a las habitaciones. El techo era descubierto, lo que hacía que fuera todo bastante luminoso. Al final del salón había puertas correderas de cristal, dejando ver el patio trasero. En un lado de éste había una piscina, más o menos como la mitad de una olímpica de longitud, y muy cerca de éste, un par de columpios y una zona un poco más alta, como si fuera un mirador. Y al fondo, con una valla de por medio, la playa.

-¿Por esto evadías responderme a dónde vivías?

-Si… ¿y qué? Esto no es mío…técnicamente. Mi padre todavía está vivo, princesita –le hizo darse la vuelta, y entonces vio a un hombre mayor, de unos setenta años, delgado y muy hábil y jovial para la edad que tenía. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga azul oscuro, y unos pantalones finos blancos, sin zapatos. De cerca pudo ver sus ojos claros, azules cielo, y un rostro amable y sincero-. Salut, père!

-Oh… no quiero que hables francés, hija mía…demasiado me ha costado aprender otro idioma como para que me tientes… -le replicó, susurrando, ya que Lily se había lanzado, literalmente, a sus brazos-. Además, creo que estaría bien presentarme. Me llamo Jerôme Morhange, y soy, cómo has podido ver, el padre de esta pequeña criatura.

-Nina Sayers –respondió.

-¿Así que eres tú la princesita de la que tanto habla mi hija? –Hizo un mohín de enfado, rápidamente sustituido por uno de broma-. Pues creo que o tengo muy mala imaginación…o Lily describe peor aún que el vecino de aquí al lado, el pequeño Jack de seis años…-el comentario les hizo reír a ambos, y molestar a Lily.

-¡Hey, que todavía estoy aquí, un respeto! –se quejó.

-Anda…no te enfades. Vamos, llévatela a la playa, al paseo…yo qué sé…muéstrale todo esto.

Lily no discutió con su padre. Antes de que pudiera terminar, Lily ya había cogido a la otra chica de la muñeca y tiró de ella, en dirección a la playa.

Se pasaron prácticamente todo el día por la costa, se recorrieron casi toda la playa en una tarde: los puertos, gente pescando, bañistas, socorristas, familias completas, parejas, amigos…pero también pasaron gran parte de la tarde en un trozo de playa privado, Jerôme lo había comprado hacía mucho, cuando era casi un niño. Era una isla pequeña realmente, más o menos como la isla de Saint Michel, en Francia. Según decía, le recordaba a su país natal, y como tenía recursos, se dio un pequeño capricho. Lily cogió un bote de su muelle particular, tiró una mochila con varias cosas y arrancó el motor, en dirección a esa pequeña porción de tierra


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII: VALERIA'S ISLAND**

La travesía entre San Francisco y la isla apenas duró unos minutos, aunque a Lily le parecieron eternos. Había esperado mucho para traerla hasta aquí, guardando silencio sobre sí y sobre todo lo que le rodeaba, sólo centrándose en el mismo minuto en el que vivía.

Aquí no. Aquí se había criado, éste era su lugar para evadirse. El único lugar donde realmente se sentía alguien en el mundo, un lugar donde importaba. Pero siempre había estado sola, se sentía vacía, sin nadie con quien compartir la belleza de aquella minúscula isla, pero perfecta.

Atracó el bote en una de las calas, pues la isla presumía de ser bastante rocosa. Dio un salto y aterrizó en el agua, y luego empujó el bote hasta encallarlo en la arena. Nina saltó también, pero ella ya cayó en la arena.

La isla presentaba un ambiente subtropical, a pesar de estar sólo a un kilómetro de la costa. Elevados y abruptos acantilados compartían sitio con las suaves calas; bosque y montaña compartían el seno del territorio, y un pequeño río la atravesaba de una punta a otra.

Anduvieron algunos metros, dejando atrás la playa, y Lily se abalanzó sobre Nina. Sin embargo, ésta la esquivó en el último momento, y Lily cayó sobre la hierba que crecía alrededor del tranquilo río. Nina se acuclilló a su lado.

-¿No creerías que caería otra vez en la misma trampa, pequeñaja? –le hizo una pequeña burla-. No puedes utilizar el mismo truco conmigo más de dos veces. Además… ya va siendo hora de que intercambiemos los papeles, pesas demasiado.

Lily asumió su derrota y se levantó, cogió la mochila que se había caído al suelo con ella y echó a andar, aparentemente enfadada por la jugarreta que su chica le había hecho. Siguió un camino que se abría paso entre la hierba salvaje, cada vez más alejado de la costa. Casi había oscurecido, cuando Lily se paró en seco.

Llegaron a un claro, centrado en su mayoría por un lago interior, abastecido por una pequeña cascada, para luego seguir el curso del río. Habían llegado al nacimiento de éste. Hierba, árboles y arbustos poblaban la extensión, completamente iluminado por la luz de la noche.

-¿Te gusta? –inquirió Lily cuando Nina llegó a su altura.

Estaba tan absorta intentando asimilar el claro que apenas oyó la pregunta. Sin embargo, sonrió y le asintió. Se dejó caer al suelo; Lily la imitó a los pocos segundos. Cruzó las piernas, y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, lo mismo que la cabeza en la parte externa de las muñecas. Todavía parecía enfadada.

-Solía venir aquí cuando era pequeña –explicó, sin cambiar el tono de voz ni mirar en otra dirección que no fuera el frente-. Sola o con Anton…

-¿Anton?

-Suelo llamar así a Edward, por su segundo nombre. Aunque la verdad, no sé el porqué. Porque me tranquilice, o simplemente me guste…no lo sé. En vacaciones salía por la mañana, y cruzaba nadando el tramo que hay de la playa hasta la isla. Había días que incluso me los pasaba enteros aquí, sin enterarme de lo que pasaba en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

-¿Cómo se llama esta isla?

-Valeria…por mi madre. Fue un regalo de aniversario, cuando llevaban apenas tres años casados.

El silencio hizo aparición poco después, quizás durante demasiado tiempo. Lily no soportaba un silencio tan tenso, así que se levantó y se fue de allí, adentrándose más aún en la isla. Había cogido la mochila… algo para preocuparse, ya que todavía seguía enfadada. Nina hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Lily le gritó desde la lejanía.

-¡No me sigas, todavía sigo enfadada contigo, mi princesita! Y creo que donde voy no te va a convenir mucho, espérame aquí… no tardaré tanto.

Dicho eso, Lily desapareció totalmente. No tenía nada con qué entretenerse, a excepción de la propia isla. _Tengo buena imaginación,_ pensó,_ tiene que haber algo por aquí que me sirva de entretenimiento. _

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Lily volvió por el claro. Volvía sin mochila.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿El qué?

-No hablarme, enfadarte conmigo…

Lily soltó una carcajada a su respuesta.

-¿Enfadarme contigo? Eso nunca –le sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios-. Dime, ¿confías en mí? –Nina asintió-. Bien, porque…


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII: BAÑO NOCTURNO**

-… ¡vamos de caída libre! –terminó la frase después del salto, llevándose a Nina consigo. La había "atrapado" fuertemente con los brazos para impedir que huyera, en parte también para que fuera más segura. En apenas unos segundos chocaron con la superficie del agua.

Habían llegado muy profundo, y ahora se afanaban por salir a la superficie. Lily llevaba un tiempo fuera cuando Nina apareció por la superficie.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar desde un acantilado?

Lily se sumergió, dejándola sin respuesta. A pesar de ser una noche de luna llena, Nina no podía encontrar a Lily por ningún lado. Dio un par de vueltas hasta que alguien la asaltó por la espalda.

-¿Qué crees tú? –le susurró. La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo todo lo que pudo hacia sí-. He cometido muchas locuras en mi vida… más de las que puedas imaginar. Y ésta… -deshizo el abrazo y empezó a juguetear con el pantalón de Nina- ni de coña está entre las diez primeras. Pero puede ser la primera que cometa contigo –Nina volvió la cara, dejando que Lily posara sus labios sobre los suyos, pero no le dejó traspasar la barrera del deseo, cosa que hizo enfadarse a la chica más joven-. ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos toda la noche por delante, ¿no? Contente un poco.

Lily se llevó la mano derecha a la sien, a modo militar.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí –respondió, seria… que poco tiempo después sustituyó por una sonora carcajada, antes de sumergirse de nuevo y desaparecer. Se mantuvo más de un minuto bajo el agua, Nina comenzó a dar brazadas alrededor del reflejo de la luna en el agua, cuando Lily apareció frente a ella.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó

-¿El qué?

-Aparecer y desaparecer… No se ve nada de nada… Y hay unas rocas con caras muy peligrosas… -Lily rió-. ¡Oye, no te rías! Encima que me preocupo por ti…

-Cariño… me he criado en esta isla. Me he pasado más tiempo aquí que en mi propio cuarto, el salón, la cocina, la habitación de Edward… y cualquier habitación que me quede por nombrar. Además… la luna está fuerte esta noche, se puede ver el fondo. No te defraudará –la cogió de la mano, y comenzó a tirar de ella-. Ven. Confía en mí-. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído-.Tú sólo abre los ojos… yo te guiaré.

Se sumergieron casi al unísono, Nina se dejaba llevar como un niño pequeño al que le están enseñando a bucear. Sentía el reflejo del agua chocar contra su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos un rato después, asombrándose de la belleza del fondo del lago, maravillándose ante lo poco que el dorado astro dejaba ver. Sólo cuando la falta de oxígeno fue más que evidente, salieron a la superficie.

-¿Qué te parece? –inquirió Lily.

-Tenías razón, es precioso… -hizo una breve pausa- como tú.

-Grac… -no tuvo oportunidad para terminar la frase, Nina la hizo callar con un beso, el único capaz de captar la definición de tierno en todo su esplendor, con todas sus letras.

Lily no se resistió a la reacción. Aceptó gustosa el gesto de su chica, ofreciéndole profundizar hasta límites hasta ahora desconocidos. Notaban como la ropa comenzaba a molestar, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de ellas, dejando que la luna fuera la única testigo de su desnudez y del amor que se profesaban. Dejaron que el agua del lago formase parte de su baile particular, actuando como dador de oxígeno cuando se sumergían, y la superficie sólo era movida por la cascada que nutría esa piscina natural.

Los suaves rayos del amanecer despertaron a Nina. No se hubiera imaginado un despertar mejor: tenía a Lily a su lado, presa del sueño que habían perdido durante la noche, hecha un ovillo, y su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que no veía. Ésta se removió, comenzaba a despertarse.

-Daría lo que fuera por pasar más noches y tener un despertar así contigo –dijo, nada más abrir los ojos.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIV: RASPADURAS**

Despejaron el campamento que habían montado la noche anterior. Volvieron a recorrer todo el paraíso que ofrecía la pequeña isla, hasta llegar a la lancha motora que se encontraba encallada en una cala perdida.

Tiraron el pequeño equipaje que llevaban consigo, y devolvieron el pequeño barco al agua, a base de empuje y esfuerzo.

-¡Mierda! –gimió Lily.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó algo alarmada Nina, que rápidamente se colocó a su lado.

La otra chica se miró la parte exterior de la pierna derecha, que mostraba un leve pero cada vez mayor enrojecimiento y un pequeño sarpullido, con algunas gotas de sangre que luchaban por salir.

-Genial, una raspadura –se quejó.

-Te dije que las piedras eran peligrosas… pero tú no me hiciste caso –le recordó-. Ahora atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Sabes conducir una lancha? –preguntó Lily.

-¿Me has visto alguna vez fuera de Nueva York, pequeñaja?

-O sea… que no –de la rasgadura no dejaba de brotar sangre, Lily se quitó la camiseta y se la ató alrededor de la herida-. Entonces te guiaré. Tú sólo haz lo que te diga, si no quieres que nos quedemos a mitad de camino. Bien… los pedales: el de la izquierda es el freno, el de la derecha el acelerador. El volante no hace falta que te lo explique… supongo.

-No soy tan idiota como para no entenderlo –se quejó.

Encendió el motor y siguió las directrices de Lily. No iban a mucha velocidad, pero al menos no desvió el rumbo. A los pocos minutos de haber dejado la pequeña isla, llegaron al continente.

La herida estaba llegando a más según pasaban los minutos, llegando al extremo de no poder poner la pierna en el suelo sin sentir una corriente eléctrica de dolor que le cruzase todo el cuerpo.

-Estos pinchazos no me gustan nada… prefiero los que tú me provocas –admitió Lily, antes de que la otra chica la subiera a su espalda y la llevase dentro de la gran casa blanca que tenían delante.

La chica llevaba la mochila en la espalda; llevaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Nina, a modo de soporte, y las piernas casi se cruzaban en la cintura de ella. Tener el cuello de su chica tan cerca era una debilidad para Lily, que comenzó a besarlo lenta y con la picardía propia de ella, sabiendo el lugar exacto que suponía un punto débil de Nina por esas zonas.

Llegaron hasta el salón, la primera habitación que encontraron. Nina dejó a Lily en uno de los sofás que rellenaban la gran habitación, y salió en busca de vendas, agua oxigenada y esparadrapo. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, no daba con el pequeño maletín que guardaba los primeros auxilios.

-Espero que las manchas de sangre salgan… adoro esta camiseta –dijo en cuanto Nina volvió al salón y se disponía a eliminar las marcas del líquido escarlata-. Odio la sangre –admitió.

-No me lo creo… tienes un hermano enfermero –replicó Nina.

-Pero no soporto que venga de ti –le susurró Lily al oído-. ¿Sabes lo que me dolía ver esas marcas en tu hombro? ¿Ver que nunca curaban? Puedo soportar las de cualquiera… que las tengas tú me lastima.

La herida casi estaba curada, sólo faltaban las vendas. Nina tapó las marcas de las piedras con sumo cuidado, el máximo que había tenido en su vida. Lo que Lily había dicho le hizo recordar su vida de antes, cuando inconscientemente se autolesionaba, y su madre le obligaba a cortarse las uñas, a llevar calcetines en las manos y enfrentarse a un aluvión de quejas y riñas por parte de su madre. Su pasado se volvió contra ella.

Se quedó hierática unos momentos, hasta que Lily la hizo reaccionar. Volvió a salir su parte débil y quebradiza, aquella que creía enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser… se equivocó.

Lily se dio cuenta de su error, y rápidamente fue a abrazarla. Tuvo que apoyar la pierna recién vendada, y una corriente de dolor la atravesó. Pero no le importó. Le dolía mil veces más ver a Nina rota que su propio dolor. Se dio un bofetón mental por remover el pasado.

-Lo siento… no debería haber dicho eso –se disculpó-. No puedo verte así… Vamos –la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, le limpió las lágrimas y la acurrucó sobre su pecho-. He sido idiota… totalmente idiota


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO XXV: VACACIONES EN ROMA**

El hecho de casi no haber dormido la noche anterior les pasó factura a ambas. Estaba oscureciendo cuando abrieron los ojos. Lily echó un vistazo por toda la vivienda, su padre no estaba allí. Acostumbraba mucho a marcharse, se reunía con viejos amigos como Francis Button y su esposa Elizabeth, o su hermano Anthony, a partir del cual escogieron el segundo nombre de su hermano, ya que era imposible llamarlo por Edward, le recordaba a su pasado y jamás respondía, así que le _rebautizaron_ con Anthony, y comenzó a responder más a ese nombre que al suyo propio.

Hizo un amago de moverse, pero no quería despertar a Nina de su sueño tranquilo. Recordarle el pasado había sido un gran error por su parte. Pero ésta despertó de todos modos.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, adormilada.

-Casi las nueve –respondió, después de girarse de forma extraña y mirar el reloj detrás suyo-. Llevamos vida nocturna, pequeña. Dime, ¿tienes ganas de cenar? –Nina asintió, aún con sueño en su cuerpo-. Bien, porque voy a demostrarte mi _ascendencia _francesa.

-No –le negó inmediatamente-. No puedes apoyar el pie en el suelo.

-Tranquila, mi princesita –le susurró suavemente antes de juntar sus labios con los de su chica-. Tú me vas a ayudar.

Ambas abandonaron el salón, Nina como muleta de Lily, pues se apoyaba en ella para poder caminar. Una vez llegaron a la cocina, Lily caminaba como podía dando pequeños saltos, evitando pisar con el pie diestro.

Una vez tuvieron todo lo que necesitaban para preparar un plato de pasta _"made in Jerome"_, empezaron con su elaboración.

El padre de Lily había estado mucho tiempo en Italia en su juventud, donde había aprendido, gracias a amigos suyos, a preparar platos italianos que nada tenían que envidiar a los de los mejores chefs. Y así se lo transmitió a sus dos hijos. Poco después de comenzar con los platos, habían terminado. Se dirigieron al pequeño porche que daba a la playa, y se sentaron allí. El silencio no tuvo cabida esa noche, Nina le habló de su padre, un grafista que falleció siendo ella muy pequeña, apenas tenía cuatro años.

-Se llamaba Damian –recordó, y le enseñó la única foto que conserva de él. Era castaño claro, de ojos azules y una incipiente barba que nunca le llegaba a cubrir ni las mejillas ni el mentón-. Murió en un accidente de tráfico.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que acertó a decir Lily.- Nunca te he oído hablar de él.

-No tengo suficientes recuerdos con él –admitió Nina-. Sólo son vagas imágenes, recuerdos incompletos… como cuando tienes un sueño e intentas recordarlo, pero no puedes. El que mejor recuerdo es uno… fuimos al cine, mi madre no tenía ni idea, y vimos "_Vacaciones en Roma"_ de Audrey Herpburn.

-Me suena… ¿de qué va? –inquirió Lily.

-Una princesa está de visita por Italia, y harta de sus guardaespaldas, el protocolo, y no tener libertad, se escapa. Allí conoce a un joven, periodista, uno de tantos que siempre la persiguen cada vez que monta o no un escándalo –explicaba Nina, la otra chica comenzaba a recordar. Ella no la había vista, pero su hermano sí, y constantemente se la estaba relatando-. Él la reconoce, pero se da cuenta de lo difícil que es su vida, y le hace vivir un tiempo de total libertad.

-De ahí el título, ¿me equivoco? –cortó Lily. Nina asintió-. Pues nosotras también estamos de vacaciones… en Roma. Tú serás la princesa Anna, y yo Joe Bradley, ¿te parece?

-Pero tú no puedes caminar

-Nos las apañaremos, mi princesa –aseguró Lily


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO XXVI: ANTON**

Los días pasaban irremediablemente, y el tímido frío que visitaba la costa de San Francisco esos días comenzaba a despedirse. El sol resultaba molesto, pero había suficientes medios para evitar al astro rey. Lily mostraba su acostumbrada actitud indiferente, una gorra que le venía demasiado grande no permitía que el dorado astro le diera directamente en la cara. Apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de Nina, quien le releía de nuevo _Miguel Strogoff_, el que le había regalado meses atrás. Estaba desgastado, las hojas estaban teñidas por un tono amarillento, tomando más un parecido a un pergamino; pero eso a la bailarina le daba igual. Preferiría ese libro ajado y lleno de anotaciones en los márgenes que cualquier otra copia. Porque no era un libro, era _su_ libro. De ella, de las dos.

Un hombre joven entraba por la puerta principal. Llevaba el cabello totalmente engominado, repeinado hacia atrás, barba de un par de días; camisa de manga larga y bermudas claras. Llevaba deportivas, pero rápidamente se descalzó, dejando ver un calcetín muy parecido a una rodillera. Dejó las mochilas que llevaba consigo, y se dirigió directamente al habitado porche. Nina advirtió su presencia, pero él le rogó que no lo delatara. Paso a paso, cuidadosamente, llegó hasta Lily y la alzó en volandas, quedando por encima de su cabeza. Ésta se asustó, inmediatamente después gritó, primero de susto, después de sorpresa y por último de enfado, llegando a golpear a su hermano por toda la espalda.

-¡Anton! –exclamó, después de lograr escapar y encaramarse a su espalda, revolviéndole el cabello, y tirando de las greñas que crecían al final de la cabeza-. ¿Y tú por qué no me avisas…?-inquirió, con falso enfado, a Nina-. Ahora me enfado contigo…

-Vamos… no te pongas así… -le suplicó, jugueteando con los labios de su pequeñaja-. En algún momento tendría que ponerme de lado de Edward… ¿no te parece?

-Anthony –le cortó el joven, pero sin gesto de enfado, más bien juguetón y caprichoso-, prefiero que me llames por el segundo nombre.

Un par de horas más tarde, el joven ya había desecho su equipaje, y se reunió con las chicas en el porche. Llevaba consigo un grueso libreto. Una escueta portada, con el título _'Dulce locura'_, y el retrato de un joven de espaldas, armado, era toda su primera hoja.

-¿Vuelves al teatro? –preguntó Nina, que ya conocía la corta pero elogiada carrera de Anthony, tanto de protagonista, como de secundario-. ¿Qué haces esta vez?

-Un asesino juvenil –respondió, antes de dar una calada al cigarrillo que previamente había encendido. Su hermana quiso robarle uno, pero él no se lo permitió-. Quieta, fiera. Más que un asesino… un joven incomprendido. Ha dado lo mejor de sí toda su vida, y no ha tenido respuesta alguna. Así que decide cortar por lo sano… pero llevándose a los que él considera culpables consigo. Escribe un libro, y prácticamente esa es la historia: sus últimos meses de vida.

-Tú y tus decisiones… -comentó Lily-. ¿Cuándo vas a hacer un rol normal, Anton?

-Sólo cojo aquellos que me llaman la atención… porque me ofrecieron hacer de cura, y lo rechacé –explicó-. O no me gustan, o no tengo tiempo.

Poco después, Anthony se desentendió de la camisa, y se bajó a la playa. Rápidamente cogió carrerilla y se metió en unos segundos en el agua. Varios gestos extraños aparecieron en su cara.

-¿Os atrevéis? –gritó.

-¿Qué me dices? –susurró Lily, quien se había levantado y tiraba de la otra chica-. ¿Te vienes?

Nina se resistía, en esa época el agua debía de estar helada. Pero cuando a Lily se le mete algo en la cabeza… nunca desiste.

-¿Y la pierna? –se excusó.

-Oh, vamos… está más que curada –Nina no se fiaba-. Palabra. Y si no estás segura, cariño mío… -se colocó tras ella, atrayéndola hacia sí, y besando y mordisqueando todo el camino que separaba el cuello de su hombro. Lily sabía que Nina no se resistiría después de eso- me llevas tú.

Lily escapó, aprovechando un momento dubitativo de Nina, y se marchó corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano. En pocos segundos llegó hasta él, y comenzaron a jugar como si de niños pequeños se tratara. Nina se unió a ellos, pero el primer contacto con el agua fue frío y de repulsión. Anthony fue hacia ella, la cogió y la metió obligatoriamente en el agua.

-¿Tanto te cuesta hacerme caso, bailarina? –bromeó.

Se pasaron horas jugando tanto en el mar como en la costa, llenándose hasta las orejas de tierra y sal. Exhaustos, terminaron dormidos en los sofás que habitaban el salón, en uno de ellos, Anton se había proclamado dueño y señor; en el otro, Nina y Lily dormían entrelazadas de tal manera, que nada sería capaz de separarlas.

-¿No te dije, que acabarías totalmente llena de tierra? –inquirió Lily.

Con un hondo suspiro, ya casi sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, Nina respondió. La otra chica se acomodó como pudo, y acompañó a su hermano y a su princesita en el mundo de Morfeo.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO XXVII: ANASTASIA **

Llegaba finales de marzo, y la programación de verano comenzaba a pedir su sitio. Nina y Lily se despidieron de Anton, que se quedaría los siguientes meses con su último teatro, y de Jerome, que hacía poco que había vuelto de un viaje de negocios.

El ambiente de Nueva York era aún frío, no sólo debido al tiempo, sino emocionalmente. California era tan… cálida y acogedora, que Nina había olvidado por completo su ciudad natal durante el mes que pasó alejada de ella.

De nuevo la compañía indiferente, todo blanco, negro, y algunos matices de gris; la actitud áspera de Leroy, la persistencia molesta de Verónica y su grupo, la rivalidad entre los bailarines varones, y la novedad de un par de chicas nuevas, totalmente inconscientes de la competencia a la que habían llegado.

Los ensayos de los primeros días no dan pista alguna sobre el nuevo espectáculo de la compañía, Leroy no apareció durante la primera semana, a excepción del primer día, y sólo para comprobar la asistencia de sus chicos, como si de un profesor de escuela se tratara.

Pero todo tiene su límite. El director bajaba silenciosamente las escaleras, mirando fijamente a cada una de las solistas de las que disponía. Nina fue su última parada, y también la más fría y persistente.

-Como todos sabéis, la temporada de verano es mucho menos estricta que la invernal… o al menos eso dicen. Yo no apuesto por ello. Pienso pediros tanto, o más que durante la temporada pasada, _d'accord?_ –todos asintieron, eran como corderos. Sólo tres no imitaron al resto, Leroy sonrió fríamente-. Por mi mente divaga una leve idea de la leyenda de la Gran Duquesa Anastasia… ¿a quién de vosotros os suena?

-¿Anastasia Romanov? –inquirió una de las chicas.

-La misma –admitió Leroy-. Una leyenda siempre ha vivido junto a ella, incluso hay películas sobre el asunto. Y yo os pregunto, ¿quién de vosotras se ve capaz de interpretar a la última Romanov? Os reto a ello –dio un largo paseo alrededor de la sala, antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

Las variaciones para hacer de la Gran Duquesa habían comenzado a aprenderse, Leroy tomaba varias fuentes para crear su historia: memorias, historias ficticias, películas… y las transformaba a su estilo: frío, doloroso, oscuro y trágico.

Las pruebas eran cada vez más duras, el nivel de bailarinas casi inexpertas había llegado a límites muy cerca de la perfección. Todas parecían complacer al exigente director, pero sólo dos eran sus verdaderas elecciones, tanto en el bando femenino como en el masculino. Nina y Lily, David y Sergio. Así lo hizo saber… y todo volvía a repetirse.

Con distintos matices, claro.

La luz y la oscuridad, tan presentes en esas cuatro personas. El querer y el poder; la lucha por el rol principal… volvería a explotarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Leroy reía frente a su propio pensamiento.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII: PARA SIEMPRE**

El hecho de ser la bailarina principal entorpecía mucho la vida social de Nina. Antes le hubiera dado igual, era la _dulce niña_ de su madre. Pero eso era antes.

Ahora es capaz de vivir de verdad, tocando al límite la timidez y la frigidez que la caracterizan… pero rozando sus puntos oscuros, dejándose llevar por el deseo y la astucia. Aún así… sigue viviendo en el límite de una afilada hoja de una navaja. Un leve empujón, y queda rota, hecha pedazos para toda una noche.

Esas noches en las que necesita acurrucarse en los brazos de Lily, rodeándola con sus brazos como sólo ella sabe hacer. Conoce todos sus secretos, desde los más infantiles y puros hasta los más sádicos y peligrosos. Tiene sus miedos, su subconsciente le sigue jugando malas pasadas. Su madre sigue apareciendo en sueños, aunque los tenga tan olvidados que hayan dejado de existir… siempre vuelven.

Frente a la compañía se ven obligadas a callar y mostrarse como rivales, como todos creen. Miradas frías y llenas de odio, gestos de trato inferior, indiferencia… pero cuando tienen un segundo libre, esa coraza cae, se hace pedazos, añicos… pero no debe hacer ruido, porque nadie debe enterarse… si no, algo muy gordo se montaría. Sin embargo, cada segundo de espera tiene su recompensa. Valía la pena esperar todo un día para poder disfrutar de ese baile tan ardiente, particular, eterno y secreto que compartían.

-La práctica hace al maestro… ¿no crees? –susurró Lily, cuya voz se ve entrecortada entre jadeos, ronroneos que escapan de su control, y besos inesperados de Nina.

-Tú me has enseñado –respondió Nina, colocándose al nivel de Lily.

La luz y la oscuridad siguen tan presentes en sus vidas… de día, la serenidad y trabajo limpio, durante todas las largas horas que duren los ensayos, y por muy duros que sean, ellas resisten. No sólo a los gritos de Leroy, sino los gestos extraños que acometen cuando la pieza que bailan se excede de los límites que rozan la neutralidad. Todo el estudio enmudece, Lily baja la cabeza. No se sonroja, no siente vergüenza. Pero no puede permitir que el asunto se le escape de las manos. Sólo Leroy, y ya es más que suficiente, debe saberlo. De noche, las palabras _timidez, vergüenza, miedo_… desaparecen de su vocabulario, como si nunca hubieran existido. Existe una perfecta armonía entre Nina y el cisne negro, un control que sólo Lily es capaz de lidiar. Los barrios en la noche enmudecen ante la presencia de ambas, nadie es capaz de mirarlas, pero a la vez son incapaces de ignorarlas. Son como dos imanes que se atraen, a veces los polos son iguales, y desaparecen entre la multitud, y otras son distintos, entonces nadie es digno de separarlas. Y así, para siempre.

La rutina se repite, pero… ¡Dios, es todo tan único! Cada segundo es totalmente diferente, una serie de momentos que quieren perdurar para siempre su existencia, pero cuyo tiempo es ínfimo, casi inexistente… por eso hay que guardarlo.

La noche del estreno de _Anastasia _llegó, con su consabida recepción después de la obra. Leroy les rogó contención, él era el único ajeno al secreto. Ambas asintieron, pero Lily estaba distraída. Aunque logró ocultarlo. Cientos de invitados, inversores en su mayoría y algún que otro amante del arte escondido entre tanto rico. Esa noche no había sido la más divertida, en parte por la ausencia de los ataques de risa y las espontaneidades de la joven bailarina.

Su fin fue un alivio. De camino a casa, un doloroso y desconocido silencio se estableció entre Nina y Lily.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeñaja? –inquirió Nina, consciente de que algo ocurría.

-Dime, si yo me tuviera que marchar de Nueva York por algún motivo, ¿vendrías conmigo? –su voz y su gesto no daba lugar a bromas ni nada que se le pareciera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lily estaba hablando en serio una noche.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Me iría contigo donde fuera, cuando fuera y cómo fuera –Lily no le volvió a contestar durante el trayecto a casa.

Una vez allí, cuando casi estaba olvidado, Lily le enseñó una carta. Nina no llegó a leerla completa, pero sólo por la presencia de ciertas palabras, sintió como si su mundo se viniera abajo.

-¿Tienes… tienes que volver a San Francisco? –tartamudeó Nina, justo antes de tumbarse sobre su espalda, y acomodar a Lily sobre su pecho-. ¿Cuándo?

-A finales de verano, para la nueva temporada –admitió Lily. Su voz era monótona y llena de hastío, mostrando un desagrado impropio de ella-. Por eso te pregunté si vendrías conmigo… y te lo vuelvo a preguntar.

-Conoces la respuesta, cariño –la atrajo hacia sí y le besó la cabeza-. Aunque tenga que despedirme de mi carrera, me iré contigo. La vida de una bailarina es muy corta, pero contigo… siento que durará siempre. Y no quiero perderte, ahora no.

-Gracias…-susurró Lily, con un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo… Tú me has hecho cambiar, me sacaste de mis miedos y pesadillas, me mostraste un mundo en el que no todo es blanco o negro, me llevaste por tu doloroso pasado y tu amado presente, soportas mis… dudas… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Esa noche ninguna tuvo fuerzas suficientes para cerrar los ojos y evadirse al mundo de los sueños. Querían aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo con mutuas revelaciones que aún seguían escondidas en la mente de cada una. Eran los minutos de caricias y abrazos eternos, de palabras dulces al oído que harían desfallecer a cualquiera. Era la noche de los eternos _te quiero y quiero pasar mi vida contigo._ Eran los minutos de ese cálido silencio… único culpable de que Nina y Lily cayeran presas de un compartido sueño sin sueños. Y para siempre.


End file.
